


L'amour ne suffit pas

by Mysthe



Series: Pile : camp d'Athéna [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, incest thoughts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysthe/pseuds/Mysthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment étaient les entraînements pour l'obtention des armures ? Que se passe-t-il entre les combats du manga ? <br/>Une histoire centrée autour de Shun, même si l'on verra tous les Bronzes de façon importante. <br/>Suite (ou non) d'Enfance délaissée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1 : Île d'Andromède

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.  
>  L’œuvre qui suit est une fanfiction._
> 
> _Cette histoire peut être vue comme la suite d’Enfance délaissée, tout comme elle peut être lue sans faire de rapport avec cette dernière. De même, on peut décider qu’Enfance délaissée ne s’enchaîne pas par cette histoire, ou l’inverse (hum pas sûr d’être clair là… ^^;)_
> 
> _Je suis l’histoire du Kurumanga, donc il y a pas mal de différences avec l’anime…  
>  Donc par exemple pas de chevalier des flammes débarqué de je ne sais où, aux chiottes Crystal (et bienvenue à Camus)… De même les cheveux sont couleurs manga. Donc oui Shun est châtain, Mû est blond… Notez que Shun châtain est d’ailleurs bien plus beau. ♥  
> Je ne respecte cependant pas deux points du manga :  
>  \- les âges  
>  \- le coup des Bronzes qui sont tous frères (cent mômes, mais bien sûr…)_
> 
> _Donc dans cette histoire, Seiya a autour de 18-20 ans pour les Galaxians wars, Ikki a beaucoup plus que deux ans d’écart avec Shun, et seuls eux-deux sont (demi-)frères.  
>  Parfois aussi je laisse une pause plus grande entre événements que ce que dit dans le manga où tout s’y enchaîne très vite.  
> Et il y aura quelques variations à l’histoire (vous verrez bien !)_
> 
> _Ce récit est beaucoup plus sombre que ma précédente fic sur Saint Seiya, et l’un des pairings est… dérangeant disons, même si j’espère qu’il se fondra logiquement dans l’histoire. Pour ces raisons, je mets dans une catégorie plus haute (et j’augmenterai probablement le rating lors de futurs chapitres).  
>  Ah, il y aura certains personnages (et donc certains couples) homosexuels aussi. Non, pas tous, ce n’est pas du yaoi pur (la majorité des persos est hétéro), mais certains passages assurément (c’est plus gay que yaoi d’ailleurs). Donc si cela vous perturbe pour une raison quelconque, soyez prévenus._

  **Chapitre 1 — Île d’Andromède**

 

     La mer.

     Celui auquel il pensait était de l’autre côté.  
     La mer s’étendait vers le ciel orangé, fuyait vers ses bras, là-bas. Il les devinait au loin, ils étaient toujours puissants et robustes, avec ses muscles qui jouaient sous la peau brune, une ancre d’habitude et de soulagement Oh oui, ils étaient certainement toujours ainsi. Et le soir, quand le soleil plongeait dans l’océan, le ciel avait la couleur de ses yeux, bleu sombre, vibrant de flammes. Au loin, par delà la mer, il était là, fort et solide, et Shun lui envoyait son cœur.  
     Soupirant, le jeune garçon tourna le dos à regret aux flots et repartit vers les terres. Le froid commençait à descendre sur la roche nue, en buée légère sur les pierres encore chaudes du jour. C’était une heure agréable, où l’air doux se collait à sa peau rougie, apaisait les brûlures du soleil et où le givre ne glaçait pas encore sa sueur délicate.

     Un an déjà, un an. Il n’en revenait pas d’être toujours indemne. Les conditions de vie sur l’île étaient dures, mais il était quand même chanceux de par ses rencontres. Son maître était un homme bon, patient et généreux. Sa camarade, quoiqu’un peu austère, avait fini par s’adoucir quand elle avait compris qu’ils ne voulaient pas la même armure.  
     Sa vie était ordonnée selon des règles strictes. Se lever avec le soleil, chercher de l’eau à l’unique puits près de leurs habitations, cuisiner, manger, s’entraîner, manger, s’entraîner, manger, détente le soir, dormir au coucher de soleil. L’entraînement n’était pas que physique, bizarrement. Shun ne s’y attendait pas du tout, et avait été surpris. Se concentrer, ressentir l’énergie autour de soi et en soi, la manier jusqu’à l’explosion.

« C’est dur ! », avait protesté June, sa camarade d’entraînement.  
     Il n’avait pas osé répondre qu’il trouvait cela enfantin et le faisait avant même d’arriver. Mais son maître lui montrait comment mieux dominer la chose, mieux la contrôler, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Pourtant il avait toujours peur. S’il se lâchait vraiment, il ne répondait pas de la sécurité et n’osait donc rien manifester. Dédale, son maître, serrait les bras, l’air peiné.  
« Tu n’essaies même pas Shun… »  
     Shun baissa les cils sur ses yeux hésitants, et lâcha ses épaules.  
« Bats-toi ! »  
     Dédale le saisit par le bras et le fit passer par-dessus son corps. Shun heurta le sol rocheux en grimaçant. Il se redressa et sourit. Dédale n’éprouvait plus de surprise face au visage quasiment toujours souriant du jeune homme, mais il se demandait encore s’il pouvait réellement faire un guerrier de cette nature douce. Shun tendit les mains vers le poignet de Dédale et tenta de tirer dessus, sans même réussir à le bouger d’un centimètre. Il posa avec hésitation son pied droit sur le ventre de son maître et retenta la manœuvre. Son pied glissa sur le terrain poussiéreux et il tomba.

« Tu n’essaies pas Shun, répéta d’une voix froide Dédale. Certes tu essaies de reproduire le geste que je t’ai enseigné, mais tu le fais avec la délicatesse d’une jouvencelle rougissante et non avec le cœur concentré dans l’action. Ne pense plus le geste, ne le décortique plus. Imprègne toi en, et laisse-le sortir de toi !  
— J’essaierai Maître… » bredouilla Shun en s’inclinant.  
     Dédale grommela et appela June. La jeune fille s’avança et en un mouvement rapide passa son maître au-dessus de son épaule. Dédale se releva en riant et la félicita. Il se rapprocha de Shun.  
« Tu vois Shun, ce n’est pas une question de force physique. La connaissance est là ! insista-t-il en tapotant le crâne du jeune homme. Mais tu ne la laisses pas sortir de toi !  
— J’ai… » commença Shun avant de se raviser.  
     Dédale fronça les sourcils.  
« Qu’as-tu Shun ? demanda-t-il d’un ton doux.  
     Les yeux de Shun eurent un éclat triste.  
« J’ai peur… avoua-t-il.  
— Peur ? s’étonna son maître.  
— Oui, peur de vous faire du mal… , avoua le jeune homme.  
     Dédale écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de se mettre à rire.  
« Tu ne me feras pas de mal Shun, ça je peux te le garantir.  
— J’ai déjà fait du mal sans le vouloir…, argua Shun.  
— A un Chevalier d’Argent ?  
— Non…  
— Alors tu vois ! » l’interrompit Dédale.  
     Il tapota sur l’épaule protégée du jeune homme, qui lui lança un sourire abattu.  
« Allez, va chercher du poisson et des algues ! ordonna-t-il. June ! ajouta-t-il, toi aussi ! »  
     Les jeunes gens saluèrent Dédale et partirent vers la mer.

     Les épaules de June restaient immobiles alors qu’elle avançait en pas rapides. A ses côtés, Shun tenta de rompre le silence de sa camarade. Elle l’intimidait un peu et il ne parvenait pas bien à la comprendre, son masque de métal le coupant des émotions de son visage.  
« Et combien de temps devrons-nous encore rester là à ton avis ? demanda-t-il.  
— Jusqu’à ce que nous soyons assez forts pour mériter l’armure, dit-elle d’une voix monocorde.  
— Et combien de temps…  
— Tu t’occupes des algues, je pêcherai, le coupa-t-elle. Tu n’aimes pas ça. »  
     Shun opina de la tête, comprenant qu’elle ne voulait pas parler. Il la regarda dégager ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule, et retirer la canne à pêche de derrière un rocher. Elle escalada en petits sauts les rochers de la plage et s’installa sur un rocher plus haut qui donnait sur une partie plus profonde de l’océan.  
     En un soupir, Shun saisit le panier de paille souple et s’avança dans la mer. Quelques fils avaient été tendus dans l’eau et ensemencés d’algues comestibles. Il les ramassait entre ses doigts mouillés et les posait dans son panier qui flottait à son côté. Il aimait bien ça. Les algues, quoique différentes, lui rappelaient un peu la cuisine japonaise, et aller dans l’eau rafraîchissait quelques minutes son corps échauffé.  
     L’air marin s’infiltrait dans ses poumons et le courant fouettait ses cuisses. Son corps s’était progressivement durci sans qu’il ne le réalise. Le sel léchait ses écorchures, rentrait sous sa peau douce, et la mer forgeait sa chair plus sûrement que tout entraînement.

     Il ne s’en rendait compte que distraitement le soir, quand ils s’asseyaient autour du feu, Dédale et lui. June restait manger dans sa case, masque oblige, et Shun restait à bavarder avec son maître. Ce dernier était facilement jovial les soirs, et lui parlait un peu de l’île et des environs.  
« C’est une toute petite île, mais ça tu l’as déjà vu ! Le bateau qui nous ravitaille vient d’une île plus grande, à quelques miles seulement d’ici… Je vous y enverrai parfois pour certaines commandes spéciales. Les gens là-bas sont conviviaux, tu t’entendras facilement avec eux.  
— Vous croyez ? »  
     Shun serra le plaid de laine autour de lui. Le soleil était bas sur le sol et il commençait à geler. Il n’était pas encore habitué au désert, et le contraste du froid piquait sa peau rougie en crevasses de sueur, rayant l’épiderme fragile.  
     Dédale eut un rire franc.  
« N’aie pas honte de tes qualités ! Ta gentillesse ne peut que leur plaire. »  
     Shun lui sourit en réponse.

     La nuit, il se faufilait entre ses draps et regardait la photographie posée sur la table de chevet. Son frère y était enfant, et le serrait dans ses bras. La photographie était déjà vieille mais elle rassurait Shun. Il fixait chaque ligne du visage pour n’oublier aucun trait, chaque contour. Une main serrée sur le pendentif autour de son cou, il murmurait. _Oui, je te le promets, je reviendrai…_ Il lui fallait donc l’armure. Il lui fallait ne pas hésiter, faire ce qu’on attendait de lui pour ça. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal, il ne voulait pas…  
     Le matin, il glissait le sable le long de sa peau, frottant la dureté de son entraînement, étirant toute aspérité. Ses doigts s’allongeaient sur son corps adouci, étalant le sable minutieusement. Il effaçait ses rêves agités, sa peur, ses pensées désordonnées. Puis il plongeait dans l’océan, riant doucement sous la tiédeur de l’aube. En sortant, il saisissait le seau d’eau douce et se rinçait. Le soleil filtrait sur ses cheveux blondissant sous le climat, tentant de brûler la peau rose. Il enfilait sa tenue d’entraînement sur sa peau sèche et soupirait. En pas précipités, il courait alors retrouver son maître pour une nouvelle journée d’entraînement.

  
     Les jours glissaient sur la roche noire effritée par le temps. Shun commençait à en perdre le compte. Les parois avaient été rongées en formes étranges qui se transformaient en terrain d’entraînement selon l’humeur du moment de Dédale. Dans une volute lisse ou entre des pics pointus, sous l’ombre du volcan ou les pieds dans le sable de la plage, les gestes différaient, mais le but était le même : qu’il ose, qu’il ose.  
     En un cri silencieux, Shun se répétait un nom, en litanie secrète, pour ne pas l’oublier, pour l’ancrer en lui, pour tenter enfin.  
      _Ikki_.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Cascade de Lu Shan

**Chapitre 2 — Cascade de Lu Shan**

 

     Les nuages les enrobaient en brume douce et humide. Ils se collaient à la forêt de bambous, se déchiraient sur les pins et se noyaient dans la chute d’eau. La cascade tombait en un bruit sourd, notes graves et continues. Le son berçait en arrière-plan toute la végétation, et les arbres se balançaient à son rythme constant.  
     Elle essuya son front trempé sous le brouillard de sa manche gauche. De sa main droite elle serrait l’anse d’un panier rempli des pousses qu’elle comptait cuisiner. Aspirant l’air moite elle retourna vers leur maison. Les dalles de pierre du chemin descendaient en petites marches de pierre, et elle avançait prudemment, ses chaussons s’agrippant sur le sol humide.  
     Elle entendait au loin le maître hausser la voix vers la cascade. Ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé une énergie nouvelle avec son élève, et Shunrei était reconnaissante. Le vieux maître l’avait recueillie toute jeune et elle l’aimait comme un père adoptif. Elle l’avait vu se renfermer alors qu’elle grandissait. Il passait de plus en plus de temps devant la chute d’eau, semblant méditer. Elle l’entendait marmonner des mots qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Sanctuaire, Enfers… Peut-être était-il un de ces moines qui avaient des visions à travers la méditation, s’était-elle dit. Mais avec les ans, il restait de plus en plus souvent assis, sans bouger, les yeux fermés sur ses pensées, et Shunrei s’inquiétait.

     Puis Shiryû était arrivé. Il venait en espérant obtenir une armure sacrée. Le vieux maître en avait parfois parlé, à Shunrei mais elle n’avait pas tout compris. Elle en gardait juste l’impression d’un artefact sacré. Et c’était pour ce dernier, que le jeune garçon était donc venu.  
     Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, qui s’évadaient sur son dos en végétation sauvage. Ses yeux étaient fins, avec de longs cils qui les assombrissaient, et son visage se refermait sur des lèvres pâles. Il ne ressemblait pas aux jeunes garçons des villages voisins. Shunrei avait incliné la tête de perplexité.  
     Shiryû était devenu l’apprenti du vieux maître, et leur symbiose intriguait autant qu’elle plaisait à la jeune fille. Elle avait regardé le renouveau de son foyer en souriant, alors que les choses se réorganisaient. Shiryû semblait être un élève modèle, et le vieux maître s’était surpris à rire. Oui, les choses semblaient aller mieux. 

     Shunrei posa ses pousses dans une passoire, et les rinça. Un mécanisme amenait une partie de l’eau de la chute dans leur demeure. Elle était pure, douce, avec un goût de nuage. Des vingt-deux cascades de Lu Shan, la leur était réputée pour ses bienfaits. On racontait qu’un esprit taquin s’était établi près d’elle, et qu’il salait l’eau de ses pouvoirs. D’aucuns disaient même l’avoir vu. Il était petit et ricanait si on l’approchait de trop près. Puis il disparaissait en un éclair doré.  
     Shunrei ne croyait pas à ses histoires, mais les villageois voisins l’appelaient "la fille du lutin". Ils la traitaient avec un mélange d’appréhension et de respect. Elle vivait seule, près d’une chute magique, avec un ermite en quête de savoir. Elle était le visage souriant qui était envoyé vers eux, et si elle n’était que douceur, qui savait quel sorts elle cachait. Shunrei était habituée à ce traitement déférent. Vivre auprès du vieux maître lui avait appris des choses sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte. Elle voyait parfois des auras autour des gens, suivait des courants énergétiques en balade. Mais ça s’arrêtait là, et elle n’avait pas cherché à approfondir.  
     Shiryû ne connaissait pas ces histoires curieuses. Et il était plus bizarre qu’elles. Il était là pour développer ses pouvoirs étranges. Il se musclait en affrontant la chute d’eau, plongeant ses pieds dans l’eau fraîche, fendant sa résistance. Le vieux maître lui avait demandé d’inverser le courant, que la cascade remonte vers le ciel. Le vieux maître était assurément un plaisantin, pensait Shunrei, mais Shiryû l’avait écouté sérieusement et tentait, jour après jour, cet exploit impossible.

     Shunrei fit sauter un poisson de la rivière sur le feu. Du bout de ses baguettes, elle l’émiettait doucement à mesure qu’il cuisait.  
« Ca sent bon dis-moi ! » s’exclama une voix derrière son épaule.  
     Shunrei sursauta mais sourit à son interlocuteur. Sa voix était de plus en plus grave, elle ressemblait à l’écho bas de la cascade.  
« Oh Shiryû ! répondit-elle d’une voix flûtée. Vous avez fini de vous entraîner ?  
— Pour ce matin du moins. »  
     Elle jeta un œil à l’avancée rocheuse près de la chute d’eau. Le vieux maître avait fermé les yeux, et semblait pensif.  
« Que fait-il ? » chuchota-t-elle.  
     Shiryû haussa les épaules.  
« Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Il s’est arrêté soudain, et m’a dit avoir une tâche urgente. Mais je ne comprends pas trop laquelle… »  
     Shunrei leva les yeux vers Shiryû et gloussa :  
« En tout cas, cela t’arrange, n’est-ce pas Shiryû ? En pause plus tôt que prévu ! »  
     Shiryû ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de l’étirer dans un rire :  
« Oui, en effet, on peut voir les choses comme ça ! »  
     Ils se regardèrent en un silence court et se remirent à pouffer de plus belle.  
« Laisse-moi t’aider pour le repas, que puis-je faire ? » proposa soudain Shiryû.  
     Shunrei lui prescrivit plusieurs choses, et il s’exécuta.

     Il ne se comportait pas avec elle comme les jeunes hommes du voisinage. Elle n’était pas un être magique vivant avec un ermite dans un coin ensorcelé. Elle était une jeune fille qui vivait avec son maître dans un coin de nature calligraphié. Il la traitait en égale, et non en créature mystique, et elle appréciait ce comportement naturel.  
     Il avait enfilé une chemise mao sans manches et ses cheveux humides laissaient une trace mouillée sur ses bras. Un léger scintillement trempé sur ses muscles secs, une trace lumineuse le long des courbes fermes. Shunrei le surveillait distraitement du coin de l’œil, alors qu’il préparait la table. Elle boula le riz dans des bols avant de les lui tendre mécaniquement. Elle mélangea le poisson et les légumes, assaisonna. Elle s’apprêtait à poser le plat au centre de la table quand elle y vit un bouquet. Les fleurs étaient petites et rouges, avec des étamines blondes. Elles avaient été rassemblée en gerbe maladroite, et certaines, plus longues, dépassaient de la masse, tandis que d’autres frôlaient le verre. Shunrei tourna un air interrogateur vers Shiryû.  
« J’ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir… » bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.  
     Shunrei sourit.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Sibérie

**Chapitre 3 — Sibérie**  

 

     Le vent glissait sur la neige verglacée, craquements frêles sous la caresse de la bise. Le glacier fondait son bleu dans l’horizon gelé, et le soleil impitoyable faisait miroiter le paysage en diamant azuré. Se plongeant dans une des facettes, l’adolescent soupira.  
     Le froid était mordant, mais il avait appris à l’accepter. Il le laissait courir sur ses épaules nues, jouer sur sa peau frêle. Le froid le frôlait, mais il n’entrait pas dans ses pores, il tentait de pénétrer dans la chair douce, mais le jeune garçon savait comment lui en interdire l’accès.  
     Il rentra les mains dans ses poches et balança son pied contre la neige molle. Elle s’accrocha à ses guêtres et il tapa son talon sur le sol pour la faire tomber. Son maître ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Il était juste parti une demi-journée cette fois-ci, un temps court par rapport à d’autres fois. Le jeune garçon en avait profité pour s’entraîner. Il avait frappé le sol, tentant de le fendre, essayé de percevoir le "cosmos" dont son maître parlait tant. Il voulait devenir le chevalier preux d’Athéna.  
     La silhouette apparut au lointain. Les longs cheveux roux flottaient en fils fragiles, toile fine et flamboyante sur le blafard de la neige. Le corps mince avançait rapidement en pas assurés, une main sur l’épaule de son voisin. C’était un jeune garçon, d’une dizaine d’années, au regard un peu hagard sur le ciel bleu. 

« Maître Camus… » salua-t-il.  
     Ce dernier baissa le regard vers l’adolescent.  
« Isaak… » commença-t-il.  
     Camus poussa le garçon avec qui il était arrivé.  
« Voici Hyôga. Il s’entraînera avec nous maintenant. »  
     Isaak haussa légèrement le sourcil. Tous ses camarades étaient partis, pas un seul n’avait réussi à supporter l’entraînement de chevalier. Tous, sauf lui. Ce nouveau, s’enfuirait-il aussi ? Isaak le dévisagea.  
     Il avait un nez fin, et des lèvres finement ourlées. Sa peau claire semblait avoir été tannée par le soleil, et une ébauche de muscles se devinait sous la chair des bras nus. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage dur en auréole dorée, et ses yeux reflétaient le glacier. Un ange des neiges, renifla Isaak. Saurait-il se montrer fort ?  
     Mais Isaak sourit et lui tendit la main.  
« Bienvenue Hyôga ! J’espère que tu te plairas ici ! »  
     Le jeune garçon blond eut un sourire franc en retour et serra la main tendue avec force. Cela plut à Isaak.  
« Merci ! Je suis sûr que je me plairai ! » répondit Hyôga.  
     Camus les fixa d’un air froid. Isaak le connaissait maintenant assez bien pour savoir que les légers plis qui s’étaient creusés autour de sa bouche et ses yeux vaguement rétrécis étaient le signe de son contentement. Camus aimait que ses élèves s’apprécient, et il était satisfait du comportement de ces deux-là.

     Il s’écarta légèrement, flamme brûlante sur la banquise. Il dressa légèrement la main droite en un geste souple.  
« Ne perdons pas de temps, déclara-t-il. Il est l’heure de s’entraîner ! »  
     Isaak se tourna aussitôt vers son maître. En un mouvement hésitant, Hyôga l’imita.  
«  _Bien…_ » murmura Camus en français.  
     Hyôga jeta un œil interrogateur vers Isaak qui ne le vit même pas.  
« Nous sommes sur une étendue glacée. Sous nos pieds se trouve la mer de Kara » expliqua Camus.  
     Isaak vit son voisin tressauter soudain. Sans doute avait-il peur que la banquise ne se brise sous lui.  
« Vous savez tous deux bien entendu que la glace est de l’eau aussi. C’est juste que les atomes sont devenus si froids qu’ils ne bougent plus. »  
     Camus haussa soudain un sourcil interrogateur :  
« Je sais qu’Isaak sait ce que sont les atomes, mais toi Hyôga ? demanda-t-il au jeune garçon blond.  
     Ce dernier s’empourpra légèrement.  
« J’ai… j’ai cru comprendre que c’était de toutes petites particules, invisibles à l’œil nu, qui s’agglomèrent pour composer les choses. »  
     Hyôga sentit le regard brun s’attarder sur lui, le jauger. Puis les yeux de Camus s’étrécirent en un sourire invisible.  
«  _Bien_... Ce n’est pas très scientifique, mais ça suffit pour le moment. »  
     Il s’agenouilla et posa la main sur la poudreuse légère, ses doigts s’imprimèrent sur le sol blanc. Puis il sembla au jeune Russe qu’une légère aura l’entourait, halo infime et doré autour du corps mince. Le craquement soudain terrifia le garçon. Il avait grondé sur la neige, déchiré l’ouate de l’air. Hyôga frémit. A ses côtés, Isaak paraissait habitué. Le jeune Russe regarda son maître. La glace avait rompu sous la main pâle du Français, en un gouffre profond. On discernait l’épaisseur de la glace et la mer scintillait en dessous.

« Ceci n’est rien, reprit doucement Camus. Ce que je veux vous faire voir, c’est comment _reconstituer_ cette glace. »  
     Hyôga ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Reconstituer ? Que voulait dire son nouveau maître ? Puis il distingua. L’eau sombre dans le trou cessait de bouger, en une rigidité crissante, elle s’épaississait en glace bleue, gonflait contre les parois. Et au-delà… Il les _voyait_. Les atomes cessaient de bouger, s’apaisaient. Camus chantait une berceuse, une chanson douce comme celles que lui fredonnait sa mère, et les atomes écoutaient, s’endormaient.  
     Hyôga releva les yeux sur son nouveau maître, percevant brusquement la bienveillance tranquille sous l’apparence froide. Ce dernier esquissa une bribe de sourire et se tourna vers Isaak :  
« Tu vas enfin avoir une vraie concurrence Isaak. Montre-lui les lieux. »

     En un rire franc, Isaak saisit la main de Hyôga et le conduit. Hébété, Hyôga ouvrit les yeux sur sa nouvelle vie. Sur une banquise où psalmodiait le froid chaleureux, ses souvenirs ancrés sous le sol. Tout serait parfait.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Île de Death Queen

**Chapitre 4 — Île de Death Queen**

  

     La terre même semblait le brûler. Au loin un des volcans murmurait son dédain et la chaleur s’infiltrait dans chacun de ses pores. L’air cendré s’infiltra dans ses poumons, et il cracha la poussière.  
     L’homme qui le conduisait ricana :  
« Tu t'y feras, on s'y fait tous ici ! »  
     Le jeune homme essuya son visage gris. Le monde était beige et rouge, en un éclat sombre. Et pourtant, des champs s'épanouissaient sous les montagnes. Il voyait des formes penchées vers les cultures, en silhouettes frêles. L'une releva son visage hâlé vers lui. Il frémit. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, et sous ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux bruns semblaient résignés. Des enfants, les esclaves étaient des enfants. Il frotta les ecchymoses qui disparaissaient sur sa peau, gratta le derme solide.  
      _Shun_.  
     Il n'était pas là.  
     C'était une bonne chose.  
     Ikki détourna le regard, et cacha sa honte en fixant l'horizon rouge. L'homme qui l'accompagnait riait encore :  
« Mais dis-moi, tu es le petiot qui va aller avec Guilty ! Pas sûr que tu survives longtemps avec tes airs d'hirondelle égarée. »  
     Ikki serra les lèvres. Petiot ? Hirondelle ? Personne n'avait jamais pensé ça de lui. Il fixa son guide. Il était épais, avec des muscles saillants, qui gonflaient de façon visible sous la luminosité basse. Une odeur musquée coulait sur sa peau suante et ses yeux ne tremblaient pas. Ikki devait devenir comme lui. Non, il devait devenir plus fort que lui. Plus musclé, plus puissant. Que sa seule présence impressionne. Ikki se le jura.  
     Il tâta au fond de son sac la forme rassurante du portrait. Même sans le voir, le savoir là lui donnait du courage. Il connaissait chaque trait du visage fin de la photo. Mais avoir la certitude qu'il ne les oublierait pas chauffait son cœur. Ikki griffa le cuir du cadre.

 

     Le chemin montait en cailloux pointus. Le volcan le plus proche englobait tout le champ de vision. Massif, large. Une odeur de soufre envahissait les poumons, assiégeait les narines en reflux.  
« Ah ! Cela sent la maison ! Tu aimes les œufs, petiot ? » se moqua le guide.  
     Ikki continua d'avancer sans rien dire. Son guide lui désigna un bâtiment au loin.  
« Ça, c'est ma ferme ! Le sol volcanique est fertile. J'ai plusieurs esclaves pour l'entretenir. »  
     Il sourit en dévoilant ses dents noircies.  
« Mais ne t'approche pas d'elle petiot ! Ou tu auras affaire à moi ! »  
     Il brandit le poing. Le silence d'Ikki sembla plaire à l'homme.  
« T'es bientôt arrivé à ton nouveau chez toi ! Regarde sur la droite ! »  
     Au milieu d'un sol crotté, une maison grossière en pierre se dressait, squelette décharné sous le volcan imposant. Des pierres avaient été disposées en arc de cercle vers l'arrière et une sorte de terrain grossier se dégageait. Figure terreuse au centre, un homme leur tournait le dos. Il remuait ses trapèzes en roulant les épaules, semblant indifférent au reste.  
     Le fermier le héla :  
« Hey Guilty ! J'ai ton petiot !  
— Je n'en veux pas, souffla l'intéressé. Qu'il rentre chez lui. »  
     Ikki ouvrit la bouche de contestation avant de se raviser. Il avança vers la masse compacte de son futur maître et s'inclina.  
« Je m'appelle Ikki. Je viens du Japon. Heureux de vous connaître.  
— Je t'ai dit de rentrer chez toi. Je ne veux pas de toi. Aucun de vous n'est assez fort pour le phénix, aucun, répondit Guilty sans même se retourner.  
— Je suis fort Maître ! Testez-moi !» protesta Ikki.  
     L'homme se retourna enfin. Le jeune homme empêcha un sursaut soudain, alors qu'il voyait enfin Guilty. Un masque large recouvrait son visage, en formes étranges qui lui rappelait vaguement les sculptures d'Okinawa, sans correspondre tout à fait.  
« Maître ? Je ne suis le maître de personne ! Et quant à te tester... »  
     Il lança sans prévenir son pied dans le ventre du jeune homme non préparé. Ikki cracha sous l'impact. Guilty continua d'enchaîner les coups sans retenue. Ikki tentait de voir les mouvements arriver vers lui, mais Guilty allait bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait jamais vu. L'homme ricana. Ikki réalisa brusquement que Guilty prenait du plaisir à le frapper, que ça l'amusait. Une fureur soudaine l'envahit. En un réflexe, il décomposa enfin les gestes, et saisit le pied qui revenait le frapper.  
     Guilty cessa brusquement.  
« La rage... La haine... Tu vois les choses que les autres ne voient pas grâce à elles... »  
     Ikki leva un œil interloqué.  
« Oui... Tu as le potentiel... Je te détruirai mais tu l'as... »  
     Ikki frémit sous la menace. Cet homme était fou. Mais le jeune garçon n'avait pas le choix. Ou plutôt, il l'avait déjà fait en changeant sa place avec celle de son frère. _Shun_. Au moins, il ne vivait pas ça. Où qu'il soit, malgré la description horrible, il ne vivait pas ça.  
     Ikki sourit à Guilty :  
« Vous m'acceptez donc, Maître ?  
— Pffff, pas de maître ! Mais tu peux rester. »  
     Ikki le suivit dans la maison grise en serrant les poings.  
     L’armure. Il ne devait penser qu’à l’armure. Puis il retrouverait son frère.  
     L’armure.

 

     Guilty semblait confondre entraînement et violence. Il ne retenait pas ses coups, et les faisait pleuvoir tant qu’Ikki ne trouvait pas la faille. Le corps du jeune homme avait bleui en une semaine.  
     Le soir, allongé sur la pierre nue, il massait sa peau douloureuse, la sentait s’épaissir. Ses doigts devenaient calleux à force de parer les chocs des combats. Le souffle acide de l’atmosphère brûlait ses plaies et Ikki serrait les dents. Il plongeait la main dans son sac, sortait le cadre de cuir, et regardait le visage doux, caressait les cheveux châtains. La photo lui rappelait que par delà l’atmosphère cendrée, par delà la brutalité, la pureté existait et qu’il la protégeait. _Oui, il avait bien fait…_ Et sur cette pensée, sa conscience s’évanouissait en un sommeil profond.  
     Le matin, la chaleur le réveillait, et son corps souffrant gémissait sous le souffle sulfureux. Guilty recommençait à le frapper, et Ikki voyait de mieux en mieux ses attaques. Parfois, il avait l’impression de voir en ralenti les mouvements, chorégraphie décomposée. Puis il ne percevait plus rien, et pensait avoir rêvé.  
     Le soleil perçait les nuages de fumée et brûlait la terre brune. Par quel miracle les récoltes prospéraient-elles ? Ikki se le demandait en fin d’après-midi. Il s’asseyait après que son maître avait déclaré la fin des combats, et il regardait le vert des cultures. Elles ondulaient doucement sous le vent du soir, égayaient son regard. Les corps minces des esclaves arrosaient, redressaient, ramassaient. Ils formaient un ballet étrange, vie égarée au milieu de l’enfer. Leurs visages étaient émaciés, et leurs yeux souvent ternes, gagnés par le désespoir. Ikki les regardait sans oser les aider, honteux de sa conduite.  
     Shun leva alors son minois délicat vers lui. Il avait toujours son sourire doux, et malgré l’esclavage, n’était pas encore démoralisé. Ikki sursauta. Que faisait-il ici ? Son frère… La seule personne qu’il aimait, celui pour qui il s’était sacrifié. Shun fit tomber son panier de légumes et se pencha pour le ramasser. Ikki avait déjà bondi pour l’aider.   
« Merci ! » répondit une voix féminine.  
     Brutalement, Ikki vit enfin les quelques différences. Les cheveux étaient plus clairs, les yeux bleus, et la tonalité signalait une jeune fille. Elle lui souriait gentiment, insouciante de sa robe en haillons. Il bredouilla quelques mots et repartit vers la maison de Guilty. Elle avait jusqu’au sourire de Shun. Il ne la voyait pas elle, il voyait son frère. C’était perturbant.  
« Bonne soirée ! », souhaita-t-elle d’une voix enjouée dans son dos.  
     Ikki courut pour se cacher.

 

     Il descendit les marches, froid apaisant sous ses pieds, et s’assit près de son sac. Hésitant, il laissa ses doigts caresser le tissu du bagage, n’osant pas l’ouvrir. Brise douce de printemps, vol d’oiseaux dans ses yeux clairs… Shun… Ikki soupira et tira la fermeture éclair. Le cadre était là, présence rassurante. Shun souriait sur la photo, de ce sourire pur, bonté naturelle. Ikki plongea les yeux sur l’image, se ressourça.  
     On lui arracha le cadre des mains.  
     Il ne l’avait pas entendu venir, trop concentré sur ses souvenirs. Guilty ricana en observant la photo.  
« Qu’avons-nous là ? Oh un jeune garçon tout frêle et fin ! Qui est-ce Ikki ?  
— Mon… mon frère, Shun.  
— Oh tu as un petit frère, et tu as apporté une photo de lui, comme c’est mignon ! » s’exclama outrageusement Guilty.  
     Il leva le cadre au dessus de sa tête et tournoya.  
« A la base, c’est lui qui devait venir ici, mais j’ai pris sa place », expliqua Ikki.  
     Guilty cessa de s’agiter et pencha son visage masqué vers le jeune homme.  
« Mais c’est intéressant comme histoire… Quel courage et quel amour fantastique ! Comme tu dois l’aimer Ikki ! »  
     Le jeune Japonais regarda les moulures du plafond sans répondre. Guilty observa à nouveau la photo et rit.  
« Tu n’as rien compris Ikki… Je suis… sérieux ! », affirma-t-il sur un ton doucereux.  
     Il sortit la photo du cadre et la déchira avant qu’Ikki ne comprenne l’intention. Les morceaux flottèrent vers le sol, pétales blancs arrachés.  
« Non ! » s’exclama Ikki.  
     Guilty cracha sur les débris avant de les piétiner.  
« Tu es là pour haïr Ikki, pas pour aimer. Comment oses-tu aimer quelqu’un à cause de qui tu es ici ? C’est à cause de lui que je te bats, _toi_ , c’est à cause de lui que chaque parcelle de ton corps te fait souffrir, c’est à cause de lui que tes poumons sont encrassés de soufre. Aimer un être pareil ? Tu devrais le haïr ! »  
     Il remonta les marches, tournant le dos au jeune homme.  
     Ikki contempla les morceaux déchirés, et les rassembla vers lui. Ils étaient trop fins, salis par la terre et la salive.

     A l’abri des regards, Ikki pleura.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Île d'Andromède

**Chapitre 5  — Île d’Andromède**  

 

     Le vent soufflait sur son visage, brise douce gorgée d’embruns salés. Le ronronnement du moteur du bateau vibrait derrière lui et le clapotis de l’eau avait quelque chose d’excitant.  
     Shun avait plus de quatorze ans maintenant, et pour la première fois, il allait voir le village où ils faisaient le stock de provisions. D’ordinaire c’était Dédale ou June qui y allait et Shun restait sur l’île à se détendre avec un livre. Mais Dédale avait des obligations disait-il, qui l’empêchaient d’y aller.  
« Et puis, il est temps que tu vois l’île voisine, avec plus de monde, une vraie vie », avait-il rajouté en tapotant l’épaule du jeune homme.  
     Shun lui avait envoyé un sourire en brise douce.

      A sa gauche, June s’était assise contre la coque. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient sous le vent, et la détente de son corps indiquait un apaisement. Shun commençait à décrypter les gestes imperceptibles de sa camarade pour comprendre les états d’âme que lui cachait son masque.  
« C’est un grand village ou non alors ? » demanda le jeune garçon d’un ton enjoué.  
     June retourna son visage voilé vers lui, l’observant quelques secondes.  
« Je dirais… de taille moyenne. Ne t’attends pas à une ville. Mais c’est plus qu’un petit village de pêcheurs. Certes la pêche est leur activité principale, mais il y a assez de place sur leur île pour faire des récoltes. C’est plutôt… animé et haut en couleur.  
— Ah, alors ce sont des gens chaleureux ? se réjouit le Japonais.  
— Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… Trop _chaleureux_ pour moi, même, murmura-t-elle. Mais toi, tu n’auras pas de problèmes », rajouta-t-elle.  
     Shun lui sourit et lança ses bras en l’air. 

     Au loin, il voyait l’île se rapprocher. Une forêt de pins semblait verdir une partie de la côte droite, et des rectangles rayaient une partie de la butte. Des maisons pâles se pressaient sur la côte gauche, en une vision éblouissante sous le soleil haut.  
« C’est la première fois que vous venez jeune homme ? » demanda le navigateur du zodiac.  
     Shun acquiesça en rayonnant. Le marin rit.  
« Ca va vous plaire vous verrez ! C’est un peu le bazar, mais c’est le paradis comparé à votre île. Et puis nos femmes sont superbes, taquina-t-il.  
— Monsieur ! protesta June.  
— Ah oui c’est vrai, vous êtes des sortes d’ermites… Cela dit parfois, votre maître… »  
     Il gloussa sans finir sa phrase.  
     Shun voyait à la contraction de ses épaules que June était contrariée. Sans comprendre, il choisit de se taire et regarda les arbres vers l’horizon.

 

     La mer glissait sous eux, en clapotis doux. Le souffle refroidissait la chaleur du soleil, éventait leurs peaux brûlées. La terre se rapprochait lentement. Shun agrandit ses yeux d’émerveillement. Un port était apparu, et derrière, des étals de marché coloraient les maisons pâles. Des silhouettes noires circulaient entre les échoppes, formes souples et fermes. Le village débordait de vie.  
     Le zodiac se rangea contre un ponton et le marin l’amarra fermement.  
     June sortit en un bond gracieux, deux paniers en paille souple dans les mains. Elle écarta les bras de contentement et les agita mécaniquement. Shun la rejoignit sur les planches de bois.  
« Je vous retrouve dans deux heures ici Mademoiselle ? » demanda le marin.  
     June acquiesça de la tête. Le marin hocha le visage et s’en alla vers le village. La jeune fille se tourna vers Shun et lui remit un de ses deux paniers.  
« Nous allons chercher des légumes, du riz… oh et puis quelques œufs aussi. Suis-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle.  
     Shun s’exécuta docilement. 

     Les étals débordaient de denrées fraîches, mais June les délaissait.  
« Je sais où la qualité est la meilleure », expliqua-t-elle quand Shun lui en fit la remarque.  
     Les femmes portaient des vêtements colorés et les hommes s’habillaient plutôt en blanc. Ils étaient grands, solides, avec des peaux sombres sous le tissu léger. Des conversations gaies parvenaient de ci de là, dans une langue que Shun ne connaissait pas. Parfois il discernait quelques mots en anglais, mais peut-être son oreille le trompait-il.  
     Au détour d’une rue, un brouhaha venait d’une place. Shun s’arrêta, intrigué.  
« Ce sont les lutteurs, expliqua June.  
— Les lutteurs ? s’étonna Shun. Peut-on aller voir ?  
— Non, je ne veux pas ! » s’exclama brusquement June.  
     Shun la regarda, interloqué. Il vit ses hanches se raidir, puis son ventre se décrisper.  
« Bon je suppose que toi tu peux aller voir, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne t’accompagne pas. »  
     Elle pointa une maison bleue un peu plus en amont de la rue.  
« Tu vois cette boutique ? C’est là qu’on va. Va voir les lutteurs, puis retrouve-moi là-bas. »  
     Le visage de Shun s’éclaira d’un sourire pur.  
« Merci ! » dit-il alors qu’elle avait déjà tourné le dos.

 

     Il alla dans la rue de droite, et atteignit la place. Dans un cercle tacite, quelques hommes s’étaient lancés dans un combat amical, entourés de spectatrices attentives.  
     Ils luttaient en souplesse, en prises simples indolores. Ils étaient nus jusqu’à la taille, un pantalon blanc serrant leurs hanches en élastique flexible. Leurs muscles gonflaient sous leur peau noire, contractaient leurs torses dévêtus. Des lignes de sueur musquée glissaient le long du ventre entre les abdominaux, se perdaient dans leurs dos sculptés. Ils tendaient leurs bras forts vers leur adversaire, collaient leur derme chaud contre le corps de l’autre. En une étreinte virile, ils pivotaient, cherchant la meilleure prise.  
     Shun ouvrait la bouche, incapable de se détourner du spectacle. Il n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi exaltant, d’aussi… excitant ? Il humidifia ses lèvres, troublé.  
     Les lutteurs riaient. Un cercle de jeunes filles les entourait. Elles posaient leurs mains sur leurs tailles fines, et se penchaient en agitant leurs seins. Les hommes, en parade amoureuse, redoublaient d’ardeur au combat. Ils glissaient leurs mains moites sur leur adversaire, en caresse brusque, leur peau sombre luisait sous le soleil.  
     Shun trembla soudain en pressant le sac de courses devant lui. Une raideur imprévue de son corps le fit rougir de honte. Il tourna le dos au spectacle fascinant et retourna à ses achats, à petits pas embarrassés.

      L’épicerie bleue était plus grande que sa devanture ne le laissait supposer. Des bacs dégorgeaient de ces légumes que Shun avait fini par connaître, et une fraîcheur douce régnait entre les murs.  
« Mais je vous dis que je ne suis pas intéressée ! »  
     C’était la voix de June, et elle semblait contrariée. Shun se précipita pour voir. Un homme s’était rapproché de la jeune fille et murmurait an mauvais anglais :  
« Allez, je suis sûr qu’on pourrait…  
— Mais que faites-vous ? » le coupa Shun.  
     L’homme regarda le jeune garçon et rit.  
« Mais qui avons-nous là ? »  
     Puis il tourna un visage scandalisé vers June :  
«  Ne me dis pas que… Non, tu ne peux pas préférer un gamin aussi efféminé hein !  
— Mais qu’est-ce que… ? » s’étonna Shun.  
     June restait raide sans répliquer.  
     L’homme se dégagea d’elle et approcha le jeune Japonais.  
« C’est ta copine ? interrogea-t-il abruptement.  
— Ma… C’est mon amie oui », répondit naïvement Shun.  
    L’homme le dévisagea quelques secondes.  
« Ça me dépasse ! Mais c’est bon, je n’insiste pas alors. »  
     Il sortit de la boutique.  
     Shun se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle ne bougeait pas, ses muscles rigides.  
« June… » chuchota Shun.  
     Du fond de la réserve, un vendeur apparut, les bras alourdis de sacs de riz. June les saisit et les posa dans le panier de Shun, le sien étant déjà plein de légumes. Sans un mot elle paya et entraîna son camarade dehors. Ils rejoignirent le port en silence, le corps de June contracté alors que Shun commençait lui à se détendre.  
     Le marin les attendait. Ils remontèrent et repartirent vers l’île d’Andromède.

  

     Dédale les accueillit de bonne humeur. June se décontractait progressivement, et Shun était toujours émerveillé de son voyage. Il le raconta en pépiant en dînant avec son maître. Dédale rit des propos éblouis de son élève et ils parlèrent jusqu’à tard.     

     Le soir, allongé dans son lit, Shun était encore trop nerveux de ses découvertes du jour pour dormir. Corps sombres glissant les uns contre les autres, peau sur peau moite, muscles dessinés sur des ventres purs. Le souvenir le saisit brutalement. Sans réaliser ce qu’il faisait, Shun tendit instinctivement ses doigts vers la raideur de son corps. Cherchant l’apaisement, il caressa doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. La brutalité de son désir l’envahit brusquement et en un râle étouffé il se répandit entre ses draps. Confus, il roula le tissu souillé loin de lui et se retourna sur le bord.  
     Le sommeil l’envahit brusquement, gouffre salvateur, et il s’endormit sur ses émois inconnus.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Grèce

**Chapitre 6 — Grèce**  

 

    Elle remonta machinalement le foulard qui serrait sa taille fine. Le tissu léger avait tendance à se dénouer et glissait sur ses hanches. Ce n'était pas pratique.  
    Au loin, le soleil creusait le sol, rougeur éparse sur les montagnes blanches. L'air encore chaud de la journée frôlait ses bras nus en une moiteur douce et elle s'enivra du parfum de la végétation tiède. La journée avait  été longue, et ses muscles moulus d'avoir entraîné son disciple. Le soir sonnait l'heure du repos, et si son ton avait été sévère vis à vis de son élève, son cœur était ravi de cette pause.  
    Elle descendit vers les maisons éparpillées des chevaliers. Le chant des cigales s'éteignait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait et des lumières diffuses s'allumaient un peu partout en contrebas. Des odeurs diffuses des repas du soir traversaient son masque fin alors qu’elle se rapprochait du village, et son appétit monta. En ouvrant la porte, elle le vit. Il agitait son corps massif au-dessus de la table et plaçait l’assiette avec maladresse. Le léger grincement des gonds le fit se retourner, et un sourire grossier creusa ses joues.  
« Shaina ! J’ai fait ton plat préféré. »  
    Elle grommela tandis qu’il s’asseyait sur le tabouret, le dos tourné et les mains sur le visage. En un cliquetis métallique elle posa le masque sur la table et commença à manger. Cassios semblait un rustre, mais elle le connaissait maintenant assez bien pour savoir qu’il cachait plus de sensibilité qu’on ne croyait. _Un peu comme elle…_ songea-t-elle en frémissant. Mais le Sanctuaire voulait ça, croyait-elle. Il fallait être fort pour gagner le respect des autres. C’était facile d’être doux et conciliant dans un coin perdu où on était le seul chevalier. Mais dans un lieu où grouillaient chevaliers et aspirants, on devait montrer qu’on méritait sa place. Elle était chevalier d’argent, et l’un des plus puissants de cette caste. Tout le monde devait en être persuadé. Quant à Cassios, il serait chevalier de Pégase. Son seul adversaire était un Japonais maigrelet, il n’avait aucune chance.  
     _Même si…  
    _Elle serra le point. Si Cassios avait du mal à percevoir le cosmos, cet asiatique en aurait encore plus.  
     _Il y avait bien Marin pourtant qui…_  
    Shaina reposa sèchement son masque et appela son disciple. Il débarrassa docilement. Un coude sur la table et le dos de la main sous le menton, Shaina l’observait. Il sentit le reflet métallique sur sa peau et regarda d’un œil interrogateur sa professeure.  
« Nous allons nous entraîner cette nuit Cassios. »  
    Il ouvrit la bouche sans oser protester. Elle rit. Assise, fine et mince, face à un géant de muscles, c’est lui qui était intimidé. Elle était satisfaite.  
« Oui Cassios. Je veux que tu comprennes, que tu maîtrises le cosmos.  
— Le cosmos… Mais je suis plus fort que ce morveux de Seiya ! protesta-t-il.  
— Je n’en doute pas un instant ! rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton froid. Mais si tu gagnes sans maîtriser le cosmos, j’aurai honte de toi ! »  
    Il regarda penaud sa vaisselle. Il voulait que Shaina soit fière de lui. En un soupir, il termina de rincer les couverts. 

 

    Elle l’entraînait dur, se dit Shaina en observant au loin les deux Japonais. La silhouette gracile de la jeune femme donnait de longs coups de jambe vers le corps endurci de l’adolescent. Il ripostait en esquivant ou bloquant les coups. Il était doué. La pensée glaça Shaina. Mais il était trop frêle face à Cassios, oui. Shaina soupira en regardant sur sa droite la forme rassurante, épaisse et compacte, du géant.  
    L’énergie montait, en un cosmos lumineux, blanc comme le ressac de la mer. Elle s’enflamma et explosa en un choc astral. Shaina sursauta en se retournant vers les Japonais. Ca ne pouvait être que Marin. Oui ça ne pouvait être qu’elle, non ? Le jeune homme semblait satisfait et triomphait en lançant de la poussière vers Marin. Cette dernière, imperturbable, se contenta de lui envoyer son pied dans le ventre, le propulsant au loin. Rassurée, Shaina repartit vers Cassios. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout, ne savait pas maîtriser, mais il voyait un peu les atomes.  
    Parviendrait-elle à le faire brûler son cosmos ? Il le fallait…  
    Car sinon…

 

    Gamin effronté.  
    Il l’avait heurtée en courant. Il s’arrêta, étonné, et frotta l’arrière de sa tête de la main droite. D’un sourire maladroit, il s’excusa. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d’impertinence, remarqua-t-elle, agacée.  
« Seiya… Tu vas perdre, pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi ? »  
    Le visage du jeune homme perdit son sourire quelques secondes avant de se creuser en une mimique malicieuse.  
« Mais je suis chez moi ici maintenant Shaina. »  
    Shaina hoqueta.  
« Ton accent grec est déplorable, je comprends à peine tes mots. Hors de ma vue ! » menaça-t-elle.  
    Il rit en s’enfuyant.  
    Un adolescent insolent, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi son instinct lui hurlait-il de se méfier ? _Vague blanche qui montait, explosion éclatante._ Shaina déglutit. Sa réputation de maître était en jeu. Elle ne se laisserait pas battre.

 


	7. Chapitre 7 : Sibérie

**Chapitre 7 — Sibérie**  

 

     Isaak rit.  
« Mais si ! Le phoque a trébuché sur la glace ! protestait Hyôga.  
— Doux rêveur… »  
     Le jeune homme blond s’assit en tailleur près du feu.  
« Et toi, de quoi rêves-tu Isaak ? » demanda-t-il.  
     Isaak pointa ses yeux verts sur le jeune Russe et sourit.  
« Je t’ai déjà raconté la légende du Kraken…  
— Oui, se souvint Hyôga.  
— Je veux la justice, que le monde soit pur et protégé, poursuivit Isaak.  
— Et qu’est-ce que la justice selon toi ? insista Hyôga.  
— C’est une valeur absolue, un idéal où les droits de tous seraient respectés. Un monde sans taches ni tyrans, où régnerait la paix, développa Isaak.  
— Je vois. »  
     Hyôga plongea ses yeux bleus dans le feu crépitant. Isaak regarda le visage fin. Il était merveilleusement habitué au climat. Peut-être son sang à moitié russe le protégeait-il ? Il ne s’était jamais plaint du froid brûlant, de la nourriture monotone. Et il était un rival sérieux, ayant compris et vu le cosmos dès le début. Isaak déglutit.  
« Et toi Hyôga, pourquoi veux-tu être chevalier ?  
— Ah moi… »  
     Le jeune homme blond tourna la tête vers son camarade. Ses iris de glacier noyaient son regard.  
« Ma mère est morte quand j’étais jeune. Pas loin d’ici, sous la mer de Kara. Le bateau a sombré. On m’a sauvé, mais… pas elle », rajouta-t-il d’une voix étouffée.  
     Il baissa les cils vers la couverture du sol.  
« Je veux…, poursuivit-il, je veux la revoir, et pour ça… je dois devenir fort. »  
     Isaak ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.  
« Tu veux devenir chevalier pour satisfaire un plaisir égoïste ? se scandalisa-t-il d’un ton froid.  
— Mais Isaak, objecta Hyôga, la paix commence peut-être par faire la paix avec soi-même… »  
     Le coup atteint sa mâchoire en un bruit sec.  
« Isaak… », protesta le jeune homme  
     Le susnommé ne l’écouta pas et refrappa la peau lisse.  
« C’est indigne ! Je devrais t’ôter la vie ! »  
     Hyôga tendit les mains vers le bras de son camarade, attrapa le corps agité.  
« Je sais ! hurla-t-il. Maître Camus m’a dit lui-même que je périrai avec un tel but. »  
     Isaak se crispa, le bras tendu sans oser refrapper.  
« Parce que tu as osé le lui dire… »  
     Son bras s’affaissa. Il se redressa et saisit son manteau. Son corps raide semblait sautiller.  
« Je ne peux pas rester à écouter de telles fadaises. Tu n’es pas digne d’être chevalier. »  
     Hyôga entendit la porte claquer. Il resta assis, les yeux sur le mur. Peut-être Isaak avait-il raison. Il massa doucement l’hématome de sa joue. Il sentait son œil gonfler. Sur un mouvement non calculé, il se redressa et sortit à la suite de son camarade.

 

     L’air froid heurta sa peau en minuscules flocons pâles. Le vent soufflait fort sur la banquise et les cristaux de neige en devenaient tranchants sous la pression. Hyôga frotta distraitement ses épaules nues, tentant de voir une forme sous le ciel bas. Le blanc de la banquise était brouillé et le soleil caché assombrissait le sol gelé. L’hiver était avancé, et le souffle de la tempête se répandait sur le jeune homme. En un frisson, il tourna les talons vers la demeure de son maître. Peut-être Isaak y était-il allé. Peut-être avait-il voulu se confier.  
     La maison de Camus était proche. En béton crépi, elle était ancrée sur une butte légère, murs laiteux sur l’horizon blafard. Les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la demeure des élèves semblèrent interminables à Hyôga. Il marchait contre le vent, sa peau nue sous la caresse du blizzard. Respirer était difficile, la neige s’infiltrait dans ses poumons en eau gelée, elle glissait dans sa bouche en goût métallique. Avancer, toujours avancer. Isaak…  
     La porte se dessinait en gris sur le mur. Hyôga frappa. Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles, chantait des histoires de spectres. Hyôga refrappa. Personne, personne ne répondait. Inspirant, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l’intérieur. L’atmosphère était douce et moite dans la maison. Il entendait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Le silence suave l’intimida. Isaak n’était sûrement pas ici. Un gémissement étouffé s’échappa alors de la chambre. La voix était faible, non reconnaissable. Intrigué mais honteux, le jeune homme se rapprocha de la pièce à pas de velours. Il jeta un œil dans l’embrasure de la porte.   
     De longs cheveux blonds s’étalaient sur les draps blancs, caressés par des fils roux et soyeux. Les deux corps étaient rapprochés en une étreinte souple, pâleur tiède sous l’air frais. Camus avait posé la main gauche sur le sein, et malaxait doucement la peau rose, pinçait le téton dressé. Elle avait les yeux clos et sa tête renversée était ouverte sur ses lèvres humides. Il la regardait intensément, ses iris bruns en soleil sur sa chair chaude. Il glissait lentement entre ses jambes, son ventre frôlant le sien, les fesses dures qui ondulaient.  
     Hyôga tourna vivement la tête, les joues rougies. Il sentait son cœur battre fermement. Sa pensée oscillait entre la gêne de ce qu’il avait espionné et une excitation malvenue. Il repartit le plus discrètement qu’il pouvait, rampa vers la sortie. L’air gelé le ramena à la réalité brusquement. Il ne savait toujours pas où était Isaak. Il tourna ses pas vers le village proche.

 

     Le froid l’apaisait, cajolait ses ardeurs et son malaise. Le vent le berçait. Et au loin, les atomes chantaient leur mélopée douce… Hyôga tanguait.  
     La forme sombre du village annonçait sa présence de lumières éparses filtrant sous les volets des maisons. Hyôga n’y était que peu allé. On leur livrait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, en une sorte de rite respectueux. Le jeune homme savait qu’il y avait un commerce au moins, et une sorte de taverne, mais s’il était rentré dans le premier, il n’avait jamais vu la seconde. Néanmoins, c’était le meilleur endroit pour demander si quelqu’un avait vu Isaak. Il poussa la porte en soupirant.  
     Des visages surpris se tournèrent vers lui. Le regard interrogateur, ils examinaient le corps à peine protégé du jeune Russe, la tête inconnue. Une jeune fille rougissante se rapprocha finalement de lui.  
« Bonjour… Vous devez être un de nos saints ? » demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.  
     Hyôga la regarda sans comprendre.  
« Un… saint ? Pas encore je…  
— Vous vous entraînez bien avec notre saint, Camus ? le coupa-t-elle.  
— Oui, Camus est mon maître mais…  
— Vous êtes donc un de nos saints ! » rit-elle.  
     Elle replaça machinalement une épingle dans les longues tresses blondes qui encerclaient sa tête.  
« Je m’appelle Sniejana, je suis la fille de l’aubergiste. Laissez-moi vous offrir un thé chaud pour vous réchauffer. »  
     Il accepta machinalement. Au milieu des regards qui le détaillaient, il se sentait mal à l’aise. A peine fut-il assis à une table qu’un petit garçon vint le rejoindre.  
« Je peux vous toucher ? »  
     Sans attendre la réponse, il avait déjà saisi la main de Hyôga, et passait ses petits doigts dans la paume.  
« Vous semblez fait comme nous pourtant… » commenta-t-il pour lui-même.  
     Hyôga avait ouvert la bouche de surprise, sans oser réagir.  
     Sniejana arriva avec une théière et une tasse.  
« Yakoff ! gronda-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas des manières. »  
     Elle posa ses yeux bleus sur Hyôga et sourit coquettement.  
« Excusez-le… C’est mon cousin. Il est jeune, il n’est pas au courant de la façon de se comporter avec un de nos saints. Tenez… » rajouta-t-elle en penchant ses seins naissants.  
     Elle posa la tasse et la remplit d’un liquide brun.  
« C’est votre entraînement qui vous a valu cet œil au beurre noir ?, s’enquit-elle en entrouvrant les lèvres.  
— Oui… On peut dire ça, chuchota-t-il.  
— Quel gâchis ! » minauda-t-elle.  
     Elle s’inclina légèrement en clignant des cils malicieusement.  
« Mademoiselle… l’arrêta Hyôga alors qu’elle se retournait.  
— Oui ? demanda-t-elle, les pupilles luisant d’espoir.  
— Auriez-vous vu un autre heu… saint passer par ici ?  
— Un autre ? »  
     Elle regarda le plafond en une moue songeuse.  
« Notre saint Camus passe parfois ici, mais j’ai cru comprendre qu’il était… occupé, rit-elle. J’ai déjà cru voir que vous étiez deux avec lui, mais l’autre saint, je ne l’ai jamais vraiment rencontré… »  
     Hyôga baissa les yeux sur son thé. Isaak… Où était-il ?  
     Il sentit la petite main de Yakoff sur son bras.  
« Peut-être vous attend-il dans votre maison ? Parfois les saints font des choses étranges, mais ils reviennent toujours. Enfin, les vrais saints. S’il ne revient pas, c’en était un faux », expliqua le jeune garçon.  
     Hyôga lui sourit.

  

     Isaak n’était pas rentré. Hyôga s’assit près du feu, laissant les flammes l’hypnotiser. Il vacilla et s’endormit sans le réaliser. Quand il se réveilla, il vit Isaak assis près de lui. Il avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains et astiquait ses pouces.  
« Isaak… »  
     Le jeune homme brun se tourna vers Hyôga.  
« Je préfère oublier ce que j’ai entendu hier. Faisons comme si rien ne s’était passé. »  
     Hyôga acquiesça doucement de la tête.  
« Bien !, s’exclama Isaak. Maître Camus nous attend. »  
     Il se redressa brusquement et sortit. Hyôga frotta son visage. Il était revenu… C’était un vrai saint, se dit-il en souriant. 

     Camus les avait fixés de son air distant habituel, et avait commencé ses cours. Hyôga se sentait encore un peu gêné de ce qu’il avait vu, mais l’attitude glaciale de son maître lui fit vite oublier ce moment d’intimité espionné. Le vent était tombé, mais le soleil ne s’était pas relevé. La nuit polaire projetait ses lumières fantasmagoriques sur l’horizon, flammes vertes dansant sur la neige bleue. Le ciel de crépuscule étalait ses constellations en étoiles blafardes, flocons de neige qui tombaient sur eux. Le chant du froid s’installa dans le cœur de Hyôga.

 

« Reste Hyôga », lui avait demandé Camus.  
     Une inquiétude soudaine retraversa le corps du jeune homme. Il vit son maître se rapprocher, flamme profonde sur l’horizon sombre.  
« Hyôga… Si je n’ouvre pas ma porte, cela signifie que tu n’as pas le droit d’entrer. Est-ce clair ? »  
     Ses yeux bruns s’étaient figés en désert rocailleux. Hyôga se sentit déraper le long de leur sol caillouteux. Il déglutit.  
« Oui Maître… Excusez-moi. »  
     Le regard rigide darda ses flèches de pierre vers lui. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, sentant ses iris s’humidifier. Puis soudain, Camus se retourna.  
«  _Bien_. Tu as compris. J’ai assez de problèmes avec le Sanctuaire… murmura-t-il.  
— Le Sanctuaire ? » releva Hyôga.  
     Mais Camus était déjà parti plus loin.

 

     En arrivant devant sa maison, Hyôga vit la petite forme, blottie dans son manteau, qui attendait sagement. L’enfant avait rabattu sa capuche sur son front mais quelques mèches auburn s’échappaient et captaient la luminosité faible. Quand il s’aperçut qu’il n’était plus seul, il sourit.  
« Monsieur le saint ! s’exclama-t-il.  
— Tu peux m’appeler Hyôga tu sais », répondit le jeune Russe.  
     L’enfant porta sa moufle à ses lèvres.  
« Vraiment ? Merci ! Ma cousine m’a dit que je devais vous respecter vous savez…  
— Et pourquoi es-tu là… commença Hyôga en cherchant le prénom.  
— Yakoff, lui rappela le garçon.  
— Yakoff. »  
     Le susnommé tendit un sac de tissu à Hyôga.  
« C’est de la part de ma cousine ! Sniejana », rajouta-t-il en clignant de l’œil.  
     Il fourra les poignées du sac dans les mains de Hyôga et s’enfuit en agitant le bras. Le jeune homme interdit ouvrit pensivement le sac et rit. Il y avait une lotion contre les coups.  
     Une nostalgie l’envahit brusquement.  
      _Quelqu’un_ lui avait déjà offert une de ces lotions… Il posa son dos contre le mur, laissant glisser le souvenir loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas. La seule pensée importante, c’était sa mère. Oui, rien d’autre. Il oublierait tout, sauf elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oui j’ai changé la version du manga et l’ai adapté à ma manière, mais j’ai gardé l’essentiel des rapports Isaak-Hyôga et de la réaction de ce premier quand Hyôga lui avoue son but. Donc… ;) >/i>_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Île de Death Queen

**Chapitre 8 — Île de Death Queen**  

 

_Warning : Ce chapitre est le premier qui mérite très largement son rating élevé, soyez prévenus. ;)_

 

     Le soleil se cachait derrière le volcan massif, léchait les fragrances de la montagne de sa langue dorée. Le soufre jaunissait les nuages d’une teinte malade, rongeait le sol terreux.  
     Le jeune homme s’asseyait ainsi après sa dure journée, le corps encore meurtri des coups de Guilty. Alors la voix gaie montait vers lui :  
« Ikki ! »  
     Elle agitait le bras, les yeux plissés par son sourire.  
     Il ne la voyait pas.  
     Il voyait un jeune garçon, les cheveux châtains portés par le vent, sa bonne humeur creusée dans ses joues. Le vert de ses yeux filtrait sous ses cils, et son visage doux devenait chaque jour plus adulte, chaque jour son frère le trouvait plus beau.  
     Puis Ikki se souvenait. La chevelure s’éclaircissait en fils d’or, le torse se bombait en poitrine menue. Elle riait, et grimpait la fine pente, tenant sa robe de bure entre ses doigts fins. Sa silhouette pâle se détachait sur le ciel sombre de fumée. Elle tirait un tissu fin de la corde qui enserrait sa taille, et elle épongeait les blessures du jeune homme. Il l’observait du coin de l’œil, tentant de cacher son trouble, essayant de la voir,  _elle_. 

 

     Elle lui avait dit s’appeler Esméralda. Elle avait été vendue comme esclave par ses parents et il avait frémi à l’idée d’un tel foyer. Mais elle en riait. Elle lui avait présenté ses amies. Lucia avait de longs cils noirs et une sombre affaire d’abus familiaux. Margaret et ses cheveux roux venaient d’une maisonnée ruinée. Gabrielle et ses dents blanches avaient fui un bordel. Maria… Jocelyne… Déborah… Chacune avait son histoire, plus tragique que celle des autres.  
     Elles lui avaient parlé, intriguées de voir un homme musclé malmené, elles avaient papillonné leurs corps minces près de lui.  
     Il avait peur. Leurs yeux doux n’avaient plus d’espoir, leurs épaules rondes s’affaissaient dans l’abattement. Et puis… Aucune n’avait les traits doux de Shun, aucune ne suscitait cette émotion étrange qui le traversait quand il croyait le voir en Esméralda.  
     Il avait un peu honte de lui. 

     Esméralda avait agrandi les yeux quand il lui avait avoué qu’elle ressemblait à son frère, avant d’enchaîner sur un rire de cristal.  
« C’est un beau garçon alors ! » avait-elle taquiné.  
     Encouragé par sa gentillesse, il lui avait raconté. Il lui avait parlé de l’être minuscule qu’on avait posé dans ses bras, de la bonté pure qu’il voulait protéger. Il lui avait narré le tirage au sort, son choix de prendre sa place, de leurs promesses.  
     Elle l’avait regardé de ses grands yeux d’océan lointain, une mine grave fixée sur ses pupilles larges. Puis elle avait porté l’index à sa bouche et avait réfléchi :  
« En fait, la ressemblance n’est pas que physique… »  
     Ikki avait tressauté.  
     Elle avait raison.  
     C’était perturbant.  
     Puis elle avait ri et posé sa main gauche sur son épaule.  
« Alors tu as une raison parfaite de décrocher ton armure ! s’était-elle exclamé. Je vais veiller à ce que tu sois en parfaite condition pour cela ! » avait-elle rajouté en levant le doigt, l’air brutalement très sérieux. Ikki avait écarté les lèvres de surprise, mais elle s’était remise à rire. Shun riait-il toujours ? s’était-il demandé, angoissé.  
     Il n’avait pas vu la forme sombre derrière eux qui avait écouté chaque mot, il n’avait pas senti le souffle brûlant et malveillant. 

 

« Je deviens trop vieille… » soupira Esméralda.  
     Ils s’étaient assis le soir à leur habitude, face aux champs de céréales. Elle prenait une pause de quelques minutes avant de se remettre à l’ouvrage, et nettoyait du mieux qu’elle pouvait les plaies du jeune homme.  
« Trop vieille ? rit Ikki. Tu n’as pas même seize ans.  
— Justement… Parfois mon maître… »  
     Elle serra son bras sale de sa main opposée.  
« Parfois, il me… touche. Il… remonte sur ma cuisse et je… »  
     Ikki la regarda bouche-bée.  
« Enfuis-toi… Enfuis-toi loin… chuchota-t-il.  
— Ma famille me revendrait… » souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
     Ikki posa maladroitement la main sur son épaule.  
« Alors pars ailleurs… Un endroit où tu n’auras plus de maître !  
— Ceux qui s’enfuient… Non, c’est une mauvaise idée », se murmura-t-elle.  
     Il tapota doucement la peau moite.  
« Comment cela une mauvaise idée ?  
— Les chevaliers noirs, ils…  
— Qui ? »  
     Elle redressa son visage vers lui et lui sourit.  
« Disons que si Guilty est mauvais, au moins il nous protège d’eux…  
— Je ne comprends pas… »  
     Elle expira et se releva.  
« Je dois y aller… Si mon maître me trouve ici, tu sais ce qu’il se passera. »  
     Il le savait. Son maître la battait.  
« Je pourrais te protéger…  
— Non ! le coupa-t-elle. Toi, tu dois gagner l’armure du phénix et revenir à ton frère. »  
     Elle s’enfuit en petits sauts légers, retourna travailler dans le champ. Il la suivit du regard, petit animal sauvage sur le sol noir de la lave séchée. 

     Soudain une pensée horrible le fit trembler. Shun… Et si… et si quelqu’un le  _touchait_  ? Esméralda lui ressemblait tant… Le toucher, caresser sa peau blanche, glisser ses doigts vers… toujours plus… Voir ses yeux se fermer, sa bouche s’entrouvrir sur des soupirs… Ikki frémit, une sensation étrange dans la gorge. Il voyait la scène avec une lucidité terrifiante, et un mélange de peur et de jalousie le traversa.  
     Non… C’était cette île qui faisait ça.  
      _C’est le deuxième lieu d’entraînement le pire… Il y gèle la nuit, et le jour il y fait si chaud que tu peux faire cuire un œuf sur une pierre au soleil. Pas de végétation, pas de ferme, pas de village… Rien qu’un rocher isolé sur lequel quasi personne ne va.  
     _Les phrases résonnèrent dans sa mémoire. Puis il se força à sourire. Si personne n’y allait, son frère était en sécurité. Oui, il le devait…

     Ikki descendit vers sa pièce, s’assit contre le mur. La pierre était froide et calmait ses craintes. Le blanc des cloisons avait été grisé par le temps, et il s’effritait en poussière de cendre le long de son dos. Ikki soupira. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Il lui semblait que son maître ne faisait que le frapper, il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il devait apprendre. Il avait juste compris comment voir les coups arriver.  
     Des pas lourds s’avançaient dans l’escalier, annonçant l’arrivée de Guilty. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses hanches et dévisagea le jeune homme.  
« Tu t’amuses bien avec ton esclave ? »  
     Ikki le regarda, surpris, avant de répondre fermement.  
« C’est une amie, oui… »  
     Guilty ricana.  
« Tu crois que je ne sais pas à qui elle te fait penser ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas _qui_ tu vois chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur elle ? »  
     Guilty se pencha sur lui. Sa peau dégageait une odeur fauve qui encerclait le jeune homme.  
« J’ai vu la photo, susurra Guilty. Il te regarde de ses yeux doux, rit à tes histoires, panse tes blessures. Tu le vois grandir jour après jour… Ce n’est plus un enfant, mais un beau jeune homme. Il a des yeux de biche, d’un vert de fougère, et ses cheveux châtains flottent en te chatouillent le nez. Tu es fier… »  
     Ikki déglutit. Guilty avait posé ses mains sur les siennes et posait le poids de son corps pour l’empêcher de bouger. Son masque frôlait le visage du jeune homme, argile froide et dure.  
« Oui tu es fier… Mais au fond de toi, la honte te gagne… Car tu le désires. Tu le désires violemment. Tu veux plonger ton amour en lui, éteindre la flamme dans ses bras, regarder son visage hurler ce que tu n’oses dire. Tu le désires et as peur de le salir. Tu te hais de penser ça, tu te hais de le convoiter…  
— Non… » protesta faiblement Ikki en tournant la tête.  
     Guilty lui saisit le menton de la main droite et l’obligea à le regarder.  
« C’est de l’inceste, tu le sais. Oui, inceste, c’est le mot, celui que tu murmures la nuit sans oser te l’avouer. »  
     Les doigts écrasés d’Ikki frémirent sous la paume de Guilty. Ce dernier eut un ricanement grave.  
« Mais est-ce à toi de t’en vouloir ? Ou à lui de t’avoir amené ici ? S’il n’était pas né, tu n’aurais pas perdu ta mère, tu n’aurais pas dû construire ta vie autour de lui. S’il n’avait pas tiré le nom de cette île, tu ne te serais pas sacrifié pour venir ici. S’il n’existait pas, tu n’aurais jamais tissé ta vie pour lui plaire, tu ne l’aurais jamais aimé, tu n’aurais jamais basculé vers… »  
     Il se pencha et murmura le mot à l’oreille du jeune homme. Ikki écarquillait les yeux, son corps tremblant sans qu’il ne le remarque. Ses pupilles dilatées étaient dirigées vers le plafond, en regard aveugle de stupeur.  
« Mais il y a une solution Ikki… chuchotait Guilty. La haine est proche de la passion… Transforme cette passion, puis tue ton frère, tu n’auras plus de tentations… Puis tue les proches, ceux qui ont pu se douter de la chose. Sois fort ! »  
     Guilty se redressa. Après un dernier regard sur le jeune homme pétrifié, il remonta. 

     Seul, Ikki sentit ses joues se tremper doucement alors que son corps rigide battait en douceur cruelle de désir.

     Il se haït lui-même.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Cascade de Lu Shan

**Chapitre 9 — Cascade de Lu Shan**  

 

     Il avait réussi.  
     L'eau coulait en flots scintillants, transparence bleutée qui laissait entrevoir la roche de la montagne. Le son sourd de son cours clapotait en gouttelettes légères, éclaboussant la mousse collée à la pierre, la léchant d’une écume mousseuse. La cascade montait en fraîcheur douce, geyser éclatant sous le soleil, ses paillettes effervescentes scintillaient sous le ciel léger.  
     Derrière lui, il entendit la voix perçante de Shunrei s'élever en exclamation surprise. Fier il se retourna. Son maître le regardait impassible, un œil sombre sous son chapeau. Rien sur ses traits usés ne laissait entrapercevoir une quelconque joie. En fait il paraissait même mécontent.  
« Maître, j'ai réussi ! La cascade, j'ai inversé son cours ! »  
     Le vieil homme fit claquer son bâton par terre.  
« Tu en as mis du temps... Et en plus regarde-moi ce travail mal fait ! » ragea-t-il.  
     Shiryû ouvrit la bouche de protestation et se retourna pour admirer son œuvre. La cascade choisit ce moment-là pour retomber en chute violente vers lui, le projetant vers l'arrière. Le cri de Shunrei l'accompagna alors qu'il était rejeté vers la maison, impuissant. La jeune fille courut vers lui et le redressa, l'air soucieux.  
« Shiryû... Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
     Il s'efforça de lui sourire. Son corps lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il vit son visage s'apaiser, ses cils se relâcher.  
« Je suis rassurée... » inspira-t-elle.  
     Shiryû se redressa et avança vers Dohko. Son maître restait assis, impassible. Shiryû s'inclina :  
« Vieux maître...»  
     Dohko consentit finalement à relever la tête et posa un regard lourd sur son élève, plongeant ses yeux sombres au fond de lui, semblant juger toute son âme. Shiryû se sentit désarmé. Enfin, le vieil homme consentit à baisser les yeux et soupira  :  
« Shiryû... Tu n'as pas pensé à ce qui se passerait _après_? C'est bien de parvenir à renverser la cascade, encore faut-il prévoir que ce ne sera pas éternel et qu'elle risque de te retomber dessus... »  
     Bien sûr... C'était si logique... Il n'y avait juste pas pensé. Il sourit.  
« Merci vieux maître... »  
     La pupille de Dohko brilla soudainement et il se mit à rire.  
« Tu es complètement trempé... Va te changer ! »  
     Shunrei saisit la main de Shiryû et l'entraîna vers la maison.  
« Tu comptes l'aider, Shunrei ? » se moqua gentiment le vieil homme.  
     La jeune fille rougit mais ne lâcha pas la main humide. Shiryû sentit brutalement sa poitrine se serrer sans comprendre.

 « Tiens !»

     Elle glissa une serviette épaisse dans les mains de Shiryû. Il la remercia. Elle avait de longs doigts fins, des cils épais qui ombraient ses iris, une bouche menue en forme de cœur...  
     Il l’avait toujours su, mais ces dernières années l’avaient épanouie. Elle irradiait sous ses yeux, elle était une vague d’énergie douce.  
     Des gouttes lourdes tombaient de ces vêtements mouillés, détrempant le plancher.  
« Shiryû ! hoqueta Shunrei. Tu inondes le sol, va te changer ! »  
     Il se força à ne plus la regarder, à détacher son regard de ses traits fins. L’eau glissa sous ses pieds jusqu’à sa chambre, en sillon humide. 

 

     L’air était frais le soir, il s’étalait le long de la montagne, encerclait la cascade des rayons rouges du crépuscule. Shiryû s’était avancé vers la cascade, la regardait chuter en se moquant de lui. Il sourit. Il l’avait vaincue, qu’elle bruisse tant qu’elle voulait.  
     Une présence douce et familière s’approcha derrière lui. Shunrei avait croisé les mains et regardait l’eau tomber du coin de ses yeux sombres.  
« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.  
     Il se retourna pour lui sourire.  
« J’ai promis de revenir avec l’armure au Japon, c’est un vieux contrat… Je suis obligé de l’honorer. »  
     Elle frémit en desserrant les doigts.  
« C’est ton armure… Reste… Rien ne t’oblige à y aller. Tu n’avais que treize ans ! Une promesse d’adolescent n’a pas à être tenue », réfuta-t-elle.  
     Elle se rapprocha de lui et se serra contre son épaule.  
« Le vieux maître t’a donné une armure et tu veux la donner ? »  
     Il rit doucement.  
«  Je ne veux pas la donner… Je veux juste retourner là-bas, honorer ainsi ma dette, puis je serai libre… »  
     Shunrei se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et serra ses bras autour de son cou.  
« Ne comprends-tu pas ? J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles... »  
     Il frémit. Les longs cheveux frôlaient sa joue en fils fous, caressaient son âme tiède. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres roses et chuchota.  
« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants tu sais... Je suis lasse de t'attendre. »  
     Il ne savait que répondre, il n’osait pas.  
     A regret, la forme tiède se détacha de lui et repartit silencieusement vers la maison.  
     Shiryû frissonna. Il avait froid. Le corps chaud de la jeune femme avait laissé un vide douloureux dans son dos, et son départ le glaçait.  
     La cascade crépitait sans changer, clapotis léger et gelé.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Île d’Andromède

**Chapitre 10 — Île d’Andromède**  

 

     Il _devait_ y arriver.  
     Le cosmos… Il l’avait toujours ressenti. Il ne savait même pas que la majorité des gens ne le voyait pas. Il lui avait fallu une année pour le comprendre. Energie pure… Son maître, Dédale, lui montrait comment la maîtriser. D’hésitant, Shun était devenu confiant. Il avait craint qu’on ne lui demande de devenir un grand guerrier, avec des muscles puissants et des bras épais. Mais non, il devait apprendre à contrôler cette énergie, ce _cosmos_. Et ça, Shun savait faire…  
     Son apparence jouait toujours contre lui. S’il avait grandi, il ne serait jamais bien haut, et ses traits doux et androgynes n’impressionnaient guère. Il s’était par contre surpris à découvrir son corps musclé, dur quand il passait la main sur sa peau. Dédale ne lui avait jamais fait faire d’exercices si intenses en y réfléchissant. Il lui avait fait répéter des mouvements précis de combat, l’avait envoyé chercher des algues à l’autre bout de l’île, affermissant le corps mince.  
     Mais Shun s’épuisait. Il s’était évanoui en entraînement. Il n’avait pas une résistance charnelle intense, il en était cruellement conscient. Il ne gagnerait jamais sur le plan purement physique.  
     Le cosmos.  
     C’était finalement la seule chose importante pour un chevalier. Shun savait qu’il pouvait le maîtriser à un niveau intense. Il avait demandé à subir l’épreuve du sacrifice. Ses membres fins ne supporteraient plus longtemps l’entraînement. Mais l’épreuve demandait du cosmos…  
     Il _devait_ y arriver.

     L’énergie flottait tout autour de lui. Les yeux fermés, il la sentait l’entourer. Elle balayait le sol sablonneux, elle soufflait dans les roches brunes, elle faisait respirer le ciel chaud. Il n’avait qu’à la saisir entre ses doigts, l’entourer autour de ses poignets, et la projeter où il voulait en rafale intense.  
     Il serra le poing. Le cosmos en lui s’intensifia, se lia avec ce qui l’entourait. La pression de l’énergie pesait autour de Shun, l’empêchant de respirer. Il déplia ses doigts, lançant le concentré de puissance loin de lui, l’expulsant vers la roche. Il sentit le cosmos exploser en tempête sourde, déflagrer entre les atomes paniqués de la pierre.  
     Le craquement lourd le tira de sa transe douce. Il leva les cils. La roche brisée tombait en cailloux pointus vers le sol. Shun sourit.  
     Il y arriverait.

 

« Tu es fou ! »  
     June semblait fâchée depuis que Dédale était parti sur l’île voisine chercher de quoi préparer l’épreuve. Elle avait appris la résolution de Shun froidement, et leur maître était parti trop vite pour qu’elle ne puisse protester. Elle avait alors cherché Shun, sans atteindre son but. Tremblante de rage, elle s’était assise à leur camp, attendant leurs retours. Ses premiers mots n’avaient pas été amènes quand le jeune homme était rentré.  
« Tu vas mourir, tu t’en rends compte ? avait-elle poursuivi. Tu n’es pas assez fort, tu n’arrives même pas à supporter un entraînement un peu plus intense. Tu es faible, tu n’es pas fait pour être chevalier, rentre chez toi ! » rageait-elle.  
     Shun écarta les lèvres pour protester puis se ravisa. A quoi bon ? Il tourna le dos à la jeune femme et rentra dans sa petite maison. Il l’entendit crier dehors :  
« Shun ! Tu dois renoncer ! »  
     Shun s’assit sur son lit et tendit la main gauche vers la photo de son étagère. Combien de temps déjà ? se demanda-t-il. Six, sept ans ? Seul l’espoir l’avait maintenu assez fort pour tout supporter. _Et cet espoir était en train de mourir…_ s’avoua-t-il brutalement. Il serra la photo contre son front pour cacher ses yeux humides. Il n’en pouvait plus. Dédale était un bon maître. June était gentille. Mais le soleil brûlait sa chair tendre, la chaleur l’asphyxiait. Son regard était las de ne voir que des roches sans verdure, d’oublier que la vie existait. Son corps s’était lacéré de cicatrices fines, drainant peu à peu sa foi de revenir victorieux. Ikki… Il lui avait promis.  
     Shun refoula ses larmes et tenta de se détendre. Oui il passerait l’épreuve. Il la réussirait, il savait maîtriser le cosmos. Il gagnerait alors son armure et tout serait fini. Il posa la tête contre le mur et observa le mur blanc. Dehors June semblait avoir abandonné, et seul le silence habituel du vent glissant sur l’île nue résonnait. Shun laissa son rythme le bercer, calmer ses craintes. Il tendit machinalement les doigts vers son pendentif en forme de pentacle, le serra de la main droite. Les rafales balayaient la pierre, emportant un sable fin qui grésillait contre les parois, elles soufflaient loin de Shun son ébauche de désespoir. Il sourit. 

 

     Les chaînes sur ses poignets étaient froides, et dans son dos, la roche brûlante piquait sa peau de striures en relief. Le métal le serrait de plus en plus contre elle, l’empêchait de fuir.  
« Tu es vraiment sûr ? » demanda Dédale d’une voix grave.  
     Shun opina de la tête.  
     Son maître se retira pour l’observer de plus loin, June à ses côtés, peu rassurée.  
     Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, chauffant doucement la chaîne. Sous les pieds de Shun, l’eau montait lentement, marée ascendante pour l’engloutir. Il ferma les yeux. Les chaînes formaient une dissonance qu’il n’avait pas prévu. Il plongea doucement son énergie en elle, cherchant comment séparer les atomes. Le métal devenait brûlant contre sa chair, rougissant sa peau en douleur aiguë. Shun se mordit les lèvres. Il sentait son épiderme gonfler en cloques intolérables par endroits. Il ne parvenait plus du tout à se concentrer, l’esprit tordu sur la souffrance.  
     L’océan montait sur son corps en fraîcheur douce, léchant ses blessures de sel. Shun grimaça. Il avait oublié pourquoi il était là. Il avait oublié ce qu’il devait faire. L’acier froid du pendentif autour de son cou l’apaisa brutalement, sans qu’il le comprenne. Le souvenir tendre de son frère lui revint. Il revit ses sourires cachés, son attention quotidienne, son affection pure. Shun se rappela ses espoirs.  
     Il serra les poings sur les chaînes alors que l’océan caressait son menton, et se concentra à nouveau sur leur structure. Il voyait enfin clairement comment la faire exploser. En un soupir, il rompit les anneaux. C’était si simple… Devant lui, Dédale ouvrait la bouche de stupeur, et les épaules rigides de June s’affaissèrent de soulagement. Shun sourit.  
     Il _avait_ réussi.

  

     Il avait salué son maître. Le bateau l’attendait et June l’avait accompagné.  
     Avant qu’il ne monte dans le zodiac, elle le serra doucement dans ses bras. Shun, surpris de ce mouvement d’affection, rendit maladroitement l’accolade.  
« Prends soin de toi ! » chuchota-t-elle.  
     Il lui sourit.  
« Toi aussi ! Je suis sûr que tu gagneras certainement ton armure. »  
     Il l’entendit soupirer.  
« Peut-être… Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Nous sommes amis, répondit-il gaiement, ce sera avec plaisir.  
— Shun… »  
     Le pilote du bateau bougonna derrière eux. Shun posa doucement une main sur l’épaule de sa camarade.  
« Je dois y aller… »  
     Il monta dans le zodiac et s’assit, la boîte de son armure à ses côtés. Il sourit à June en la saluant du bras tandis que le bateau s’éloignait.  
     Sur la berge, la jeune fille regarda l’embarcation s’éloigner vers l’horizon rouge. C’était un mauvais présage. Elle suivit le bateau du regard, jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse de sa vue. Le vent du soir souffla dans ses cheveux blonds, chuchotant la mélopée du crépuscule.

A regret, elle tourna le dos à la mer.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Sibérie

**Chapitre 11 — Sibérie**  

 

     Pourquoi ?  
     La lettre dans sa main le brûlait. Il en avait reçu tant d’autres qui venaient du Japon. _Revenez,_ disaient-elles. Pour un _combat_. Ce n’était pas digne d’un chevalier, lui aurait dit Isaak.  
     Isaak…

 

     Seul face au trou béant, Hyôga s’était senti malade de chagrin.  
     Isaak n’était plus… La pensée le hantait.  
     Il s’était retrouvé seul sur la glace froide, alors que le cosmos familier à ses côtés s’était éteint. Il avait vu Camus courir, le saisir, crier son nom. Pour la première fois Hyôga avait éprouvé le froid. Il pesait sur son cœur, gelait ses pensées. Hébété, Hyôga avait juste murmuré :  
« Isaak… »  
     Les yeux d’un brun chaud de Camus s’étaient bizarrement brouillés alors qu’il serrait le jeune homme contre lui.  
«  _Idiot !_  » avait-il murmuré dans une langue que Hyôga commençait à connaître. Camus passait facilement au français sans toujours s’en rendre compte.  
     Le tourbillon… Il avait emmené Isaak loin de lui, l’avait englouti vers le fond gourmand de vies. C’était la deuxième personne chère que Hyôga perdait au même endroit. Il s’était mis à pleurer, la tête serrée contre le pull tiède de Camus. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps alors que la main du Français caressait doucement ses cheveux en geste réconfortant. Puis brutalement Hyôga s’était souvenu de sa place. Il s’était écarté de son maître et avait commencé à s’excuser :  
« C’est de ma faute… J’avais plongé mais le courant m’avait emporté. C’est alors qu’Isaak…  
— Je sais, l’avait coupé Camus. Je sais ! » avait-il répété en se redressant.  
     Hyôga revoyait encore son profil crispé, ses lèvres serrées et son regard humide. Il l’avait entendu chuchoter un nom.  
      _Isaak…_  
     Puis Camus ne lui en avait plus jamais reparlé. C’était comme un accord tacite entre eux.  
     Ils avaient offert les quelques affaires du jeune homme à des villageois, sa seule photo avait été cachée. Isaak avait été rangé dans les souvenirs à oublier.  
     Camus s’était montré plus avide que jamais de former son seul élève restant. L’esprit rongé de culpabilité, Hyôga s’était laissé faire, laissant l’entraînement drainer son chagrin. Il s’était décidé à devenir un chevalier digne de ce qu’Isaak voulait. Ce serait son hommage à lui.

 

     Un jour Camus lui avait désigné un glacier :  
« Ton armure est là.  
— Mon armure ? s’était étonné Hyôga.  
— Oui ton armure. Tu l’as méritée. Tu es chevalier à présent, avait répondu le Français.  
— Mais Maître, j’ai encore tant à apprendre ! avait protesté le jeune homme.  
— C’est suffisant pour un chevalier de Bronze, avait marmonné Camus. La seule autre chose que je pourrais t’apprendre est bien au-delà de tes capacités actuelles. Va donc récupérer ton armure, chevalier du Cygne ! » avait-il grondé.  
     Hyôga l’avait maladroitement remercié, déclenchant un des rares sourires de son maître.  
« Je vais partir… avait rajouté ce dernier.  
— Partir ? Où ?  
— Au Sanctuaire. Je suis longtemps resté absent cette fois-ci, je n’y suis plus retourné depuis que… avait-il hésité. Depuis que je me suis complètement concentré sur ton entraînement », avait-il repris, éludant le point.  
     Les pensées de Hyôga s’étaient mélangées. Oui, parfois Camus partait là-bas. Mais il revenait toujours. Pourtant… Le ton de sa voix à ce moment-là donnait à penser que c’était définitif.  
« Quand reviendrez-vous ? avait-il demandé, inquiet.  
— Je ne reviendrai pas. Je suis chevalier du Verseau, ma place est là-bas ! »  
     Hyôga n’avait pas osé répondre. Les longs cheveux roux de son maître s’étaient éloignés de plus en plus de lui, flamme vacillante.  
« Peut-être un jour seras-tu appelé là-bas Hyôga ? » avait rajouté soudainement Camus en se retournant à peine.  
     Hyôga avait serré son bras droit de sa main gauche et avait souri en baissant les yeux :  
« Oui peut-être… »  
     Le temps de redresser le regard, Camus avait disparu.

  

     Puis les lettres du Japon avaient commencé à arriver. Elles voulaient qu’il revienne, conformément à l’accord entre Hyôga et Kido.  
« Au diable cet arrangement ! » avait-il maugréé en les déchirant.  
     Il ne déshonorerait pas son rang, son maître et son ancien camarade dans un combat futile et contraire aux règles de discrétion.  
     Mais cette lettre-là était différente. Elle venait du _Sanctuaire_. Il l’ouvrit anxieusement. On lui ordonnait de prétendre participer à ce tournoi et de châtier tous les participants. Hyôga trembla.  
« Que dit-elle ? » demanda le jeune Yakoff à ses côtés.  
     Hyôga remit le papier dans l’enveloppe.  
« Je dois aller au Japon, répondit simplement le jeune Russe.  
— Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas, s’étonna l’enfant.  
— C’est différent cette fois… Ce n’est pas la même personne qui me le demande. »  
     Hyôga se releva et avança vers le glacier. Il n’avait toujours pas pris la peine de prendre son armure. Il en aurait pourtant besoin.  
     Qui de ses anciens camarades avait réussi à gagner une armure ? Qui avait eu le culot de revenir se pavaner dans un tournoi au mépris des règles de la chevalerie ? Des visages adolescents lui revinrent brutalement, avec des souvenirs durs mais aussi doux, et une nostalgie étrange le fit trembler.  
     Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.  
     Hyôga fit exploser un bout du glacier. Sa mélancolie partit du bout de ses doigts en poussière gelée.  
     Il n’aurait aucun sentiment. Il irait au Japon et les massacrerait tous.  
     Il était le bourreau choisi par le Sanctuaire.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Grèce

**Chapitre 12 — Grèce**  

 

_Warning : courte scène érotique dans ce chapitre_

 

« Demain, c’est le grand jour, c’est ça ? »  
     Marin tourna la tête vers lui. Le soleil couchant rougissait sa peau mate et ses cheveux dorés flottaient sous la brise du soir.  
« Aiolia… »  
     Il lui sourit en s’asseyant à côté d’elle.  
     Les gradins étaient vides, loin de l’agitation qui les animerait le lendemain, et elle laissait le silence monter en elle, s’en imprégner pour mieux se l’imaginer le jour suivant.  
     Il soupira en regardant le ciel étoilé :  
« On voit la constellation de Pégase cette nuit... Demain elle aura son nouveau chevalier. Je suis sûr que Seiya gagnera, il a eu le meilleur des professeurs. »  
     Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était toujours immobile, le masque dirigé vers le centre de l'arène. Fermait-elle les yeux ? Ou apprenait-elle la position de chaque grain de sable ?  
« Seiya... commença-t-elle enfin. Seiya a le cosmos. Il sait le maîtriser. Mais Shaina est puissante, si elle a transmis cela à Cassios, cumulé à sa force physique... »  
     Elle trembla légèrement. Il posa doucement sa main gauche sur son épaule.  
« Marin... D'après ce que j'ai vu, Cassios est loin de ce que tu crains. Aie confiance... »  
     Elle tourna enfin son menton vers lui. En un geste rapide, elle détacha le masque de son visage, révélant des traits doux, une bouche fine et des yeux aux longs cils. Aiolia caressa la joue rose. Il ne la voyait que peu, ils se cachaient, mentaient aux autres.  
« Marin... Je sais que ta réputation entre en jeu dans ce combat. Je sais aussi que tu t'es attachée à Seiya. J'ai l'impression de voir une grande sœur parfois en toi, dans la manière dont tu te comportes avec lui. »  
     Elle se mordait les lèvres :  
« Shaina... Je la crains autant que je la respecte, mais je crois qu'elle serait très mauvaise perdante... »  
     Elle s'interrompit et posa un regard perçant sur Aiolia :  
« Désolée de t'ennuyer avec cela... Ce n'est pas ton problème après tout... »  
     Il tint le visage entre ses paumes et se rapprocha de son souffle.  
« Pourquoi cela m'ennuierait-il ? chuchota-t-il. Que devrais-je dire de toutes les fois où c'est toi qui m'as écouté, réconforté ?  
— C'était normal... protesta-t-elle.  
— Tout comme c'est normal que je sois là pour toi ce soir... »  
     Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle posa les bras autour de son cou et le colla à elle, caressant les muscles durs de son dos, passant la main dans la toison épaisse de ses cheveux.  
« Viens dans ma maison, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. J'ai envie de... »  
     Il opina de la tête. Elle reposa son masque alors qu'il la suivait jusqu'à sa petite demeure. La porte de bois grinça derrière eux.

 

     Sa peau était douce et glissait dans la moiteur tiède du soir. Ses seins avaient un goût de fleur musquée et il s’abreuvait en descendant au creux de son ventre. Elle ondulait les hanches poussant la tête plus bas sur elle, gémissant doucement. Il s’attarda entre ses jambes, plongeant la langue dans son intimité mouillée, jouant avec le bouton dressé. Elle trembla, sa respiration s’accélérant brutalement. Il empoigna ses fesses dures alors qu’il accélérait sur le clitoris gonflé. En un soupir rauque, le corps de Marin s’arqua sur son désir.  
     Aiolia remonta l’embrasser, soupesa son poids léger de ses mains larges et la posa sur la table. Elle écarta les cuisses autour de lui, défit la ceinture, caressa le sexe tendu. Il frémissait sous ses doigts fins. Aiolia la rapprocha du bord et s’enfonça en elle doucement, guettant sur son visage découvert les signes du plaisir de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Aiolia se sentit tout aussi pénétré que pénétrant, allant et venant, se perdant dans la sensation. L’odeur salée de son corps sur sa peau rose ensorcelait ses pensées, dans un clapotis doux et régulier, excitait ses nerfs en douleur suave.  
     En un cri lâche, il se répandit en elle. Elle plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes, caresse amère et tendre dans sa bouche.  
     Il chuchota son nom, captivé par son sourire. Elle le serra entre ses bras.

  

     Une clameur de surprise avait envahi l’arène.  
     Seiya avait gagné. Aiolia voyait au corps détendu de Marin qu'elle était soulagée. Il sourit et reposa son regard sur le Japonais. Il écoutait d'un air embarrassé le Pope, se grattant mécaniquement la joue. Shaina regardait intensivement le jeune homme, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Aiolia se tourna vers Marin pour la prévenir, mais elle était déjà alerte, le masque tourné vers l'Italienne. Il sourit, Marin savait bien se défendre et se prémunir seule, il n'avait pas à intervenir.  
     Elle serrait les poings, ses cheveux roux brillant sous le soleil.  
     Forte, puissante.  
     Intelligente, endurante.  
     Aiolia se sentit fier d'avoir été choisi par une femme pareille.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Île de Death Queen

**Chapitre 13 — Île de Death Queen**  

 

     Il ouvrait la bouche, hébété. Son cœur s’était brisé sous le choc.  
     Le sang coulait en filaments sombres sous le soleil couchant, dans un rouge délétère de désespoir.  
     Elle avait couru pour le protéger, avait couru sans comprendre le danger. Guilty n'avait pas hésité. En un point d'apothéose dans son harcèlement moral, il était passé à l'assassinat.  
     Ikki la regardait tomber. Son esprit sous le traumatisme voyait la scène au ralenti, comme détaché. Ses longs cheveux blonds brillaient d'un reflet écarlate, ses yeux ouverts semblaient surpris, et sur sa robe de bure, le sang s'étalait en flaque saumâtre.  
     Il ne la confondait soudainement plus avec son frère, comme si la ressemblance avait été coupée par le fil de la mort.  
     Il courut vers le corps inerte, soupesa la tête légère qui murmura juste :  
« Ikki… Le phénix… battra bientôt des ailes, n’est-ce pas ? »  
     Son corps mollit dans ses bras.  
     Il hurla. Un ricanement lui répondit :  
« Imbécile ! Elle était au milieu, elle me dérangeait, déclara froidement Guilty. Et puis c'est de ta faute après tout, poursuivit-il, si tu n’avais pas retenu tes coups contre moi… Et tu es allé la chercher pour épancher tes sentiments incestueux, si tu l'avais laissée tranquille, elle serait toujours vivante... »  
     Ikki regarda l'homme musclé devant lui, traversé d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Guilty jouait avec lui, le trompait, tourmentait ses pensées. Il avait tué une jeune fille innocente et tentait de lui en faire porter le chapeau.  
     Un monstre, ce n'était qu'un monstre.  
     En un cri, Ikki hurla sa haine, explosion déflagrante autour de lui. Il lança son poing sur son "maître". Ce n'était pas un être humain, mais un démon sadique.  
     Il le haïssait, oui.  
     L’hémoglobine ruissela sur sa main en un flot chaud.  
     Ikki entendit Guilty ricaner :  
« Bien... Tu es puissant maintenant... Digne du phénix... »  
     Guilty toussa un caillot de sang.  
« Et maintenant ? Crois-tu que ton désir ait disparu ? Non, ce n'est pas la bonne personne qui est morte pour le faire disparaître... Sa mort à elle, tu la porteras comme un poids, ce sera ta culpabilité. Tu ne peux l'oublier que dans le sang... »  
     Il cracha une dernière phrase à peine audible :  
« Plus jamais tu ne verseras de larmes… »  
     Ikki trembla. Le corps froid tomba devant lui en un bruit sourd.

 

     Il avait... Il avait tué.  
     La pensée glaça son corps brûlant.  
     Esméralda... S'il ne l'avait jamais encouragée à venir lui parler elle serait... Et il l'avait laissée faire parce qu'il voyait en elle... Et il désirait...  
     Ikki se sentit s'agenouiller, serrer ses mains ensanglantées autour de son crâne. Ses cheveux se collèrent sous l'hémoglobine fraîche, tachant son front d’écarlate.  
     Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, ses idées se noyaient avant même d'exister.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » hurla un homme sur sa gauche.  
     Ikki releva la tête. C'était le paysan voisin, le maître d'Esméralda.  
« Qu'a... Qu'avez-vous fait à mon esclave ?! » hurla le fermier.  
     Ikki n'essaya même pas de lui parler. Il se releva et posa la main autour du cou de l'homme, maculant de rouge sa chemise.  
« Où est mon armure ? » demanda-t-il juste.  
     Le paysan écarta grand les yeux.  
« Où est mon armure ? répéta Ikki d’un ton froid, en serrant légèrement la trachée.  
— Les chevaliers noirs... Ce sont eux qui l'ont... » gargouilla le fermier.  
     Ikki le relâcha et partit vers le volcan. Par ses non-dits, Esméralda avait en fait été claire sur le territoire des chevaliers noirs. Ikki ne prit pas le temps de se changer. Torse nu, les muscles visibles mâtinés de sang, pieds non chaussés, il marcha vers la montagne.  
     Rien ne l'arrêterait. 

 

     Il toucha la boîte. Elle était dure et lourde, un phénix gravé dessus.  
     Les chevaliers noirs... Il les avait battus un à un. C'était facile... Et leur "chef" était encore plus faible qu'eux.  
     Ikki caressa le métal froid, avide et anxieux. Il tira sur la poignée, découvrant une armure orangée, luisant sous les étoiles. A lui... Juste à lui... Il l'enfila précautionneusement, frémissant sous l'étreinte de la cuirasse. Une puissance folle lui semblait l'envahir, elle descendait en ondes désordonnées entre ses doigts et le métal inconnu.  
     Il se sentit invincible.  
     Un son sec et régulier le fit se retourner.  
     C'était un homme blond, une armure d'or serrant son corps mince. Il gardait les yeux fermés.  
« Tu m'as précédé... »  
     L’inconnu s’avança.  
« Je suis Shaka. »  
     Ikki ricana. Fin et délicat, que cet étranger faisait sur une telle île ?  
« Mais tu es si faible encore... Tel le roi-singe dans la paume de Bouddha... » poursuivait Shaka.  
     Vexé, Ikki tendit son cosmos vers l'étranger, voulant prouver sa supériorité. Sans problème apparent, ce dernier stoppa son attaque et le renversa. Ikki ne comprenait pas, comment avait-il été battu si facilement par un homme d'apparence si frêle ? Etait-ce grâce à…  
     L’armure d’or ?  
     Shaka s'accroupit près du jeune homme.  
« Je ne ressens pas un démon en toi... Je vais te laisser une chance, pour le bon que je perçois encore... Tu vas oublier que nous nous sommes rencontrés… chuchota-t-il. Mon visage, mon nom, tout va s’effacer... »  
     Ikki sentit ses yeux se fermer seuls alors qu'il plongeait dans l'inconscience.  
     L'inconnu...  
     Qui ?  
     Ses souvenirs s'effacèrent en langueur tiède. 

 

     Ikki se réveilla sur une terre sèche, le soufre du volcan s'infiltrant au plus profond de sa gorge.  
     Que s'était-il passé ?  
     Meurtre, sang sombre, culpabilité, désirs secrets... Tout se mélangea en brouhaha obscur dans ses pensées.  
     Il roula sur le côté et vomit. Ses yeux étaient secs sur son cœur brisé.  
     Ikki se redressa et redescendit vers la demeure de Guilty.

 

     Son cadavre était toujours là, masse froide sur le sable noir, mais Ikki ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il marcha plus loin vers le corps d'Esméralda, portant la dépouille légère de la jeune fille.  
     C'était de sa faute.  
     Si seulement il n'avait pas projeté ses désirs sur elle.  
     Désirs de posséder... 

     Les longs cheveux fins caressaient son bras en supplique posthume. Ikki s'avança vers le pré où poussaient les rares fleurs de l'île, pousses aussi délicates que la jeune fille.  
     Elle les aimait…  
     En une explosion, il creusa le sol pour y poser le corps inanimé de la jeune fille. Il poussa la terre sur elle en tremblant, voyant le joli minois disparaître définitivement de ses yeux, inscrivant ce passage dans sa mémoire. La peau rose se ternissait sous le sable noir, les cheveux blonds se salissaient de poussière de basalte.  
     Elle ne ressemblait même pas tant que ça à son frère, se dit cruellement Ikki. Combien avait-il dû projeter ! S'il n'avait jamais eu cette envie folle, elle serait...  
     Le corps s’évanouit complètement dans le sol avide, effaçant toute trace d’Esméralda à part un léger rebond.  
     Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière Ikki. Il se retourna pour voir les chevaliers noirs défaits. Ils avaient posé un genou à terre en signe d'obéissance.  
« Nous voulons vous servir... Vous êtes le porteur de l'armure. »  
     Ikki se redressa et les toisa.  
« Vous êtes vraiment prêts à me servir en tout ? »  
     Les yeux des chevaliers noirs brillèrent. Ikki eut alors un sourire torve.  
« Très bien, nous allons alors aller au Japon... C'est le seul endroit où je risque de _le_ revoir... »

     L'esprit d'Ikki plongea dans un puits sombre de désespoir confus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _J’ai réécrit différemment quelque peu le passage avec Shaka, et énormément la confrontation finale avec Guilty._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Japon

**Chapitre 14 — Japon**

 

     Il leva la tête sur la vaste demeure. Un gargouillis lui serra le ventre. Il reconnaissait chaque allée, chaque fenêtre du manoir. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les bosquets étaient toujours épais, les parterres de fleurs colorés…  
     Il déglutit en appuyant sur le bouton de l’interphone.  
     Une voix métallique lui répondit :  
« Oui, c’est pour quoi ? »  
     Il se pencha sur le grillage de l’appareil, regardant la caméra de surveillance.  
« C’est Shun… Je rapporte l’armure d’Andromède. »  
     Un silence grésillant se fit entendre, puis la grille s'écarta devant lui en grinçant.  
     Il inspira et avança dans l’allée jusqu’aux larges escaliers de l’entrée du manoir. La porte large du bâtiment s’ouvrit, dévoilant une forme et un visage qui le pétrifièrent un instant. Il planta ses ongles dans la lanière droite de sa _box_ et soupira. Allons, il n’était plus un enfant. Il soupesa son sac léger et grimpa les marches pour saluer Tatsumi.  
« Tu es le dernier que j’aurais cru revoir un jour », maugréa l’homme chauve en le faisant entrer.  
     Shun tourna la tête pour observer l’intérieur du manoir. Les mêmes peintures étaient accrochées aux murs, portraits et paysages, étranges et familiers. Le plafond haut était baigné de lumière douce, traversant les fenêtres larges. Seul le sol avait changé. On avait ôté les tapis de protection, frotté les dalles, et son marbre blanc luisait doucement sous ses pas. Shun se demanda mécaniquement si ses chaussures étaient assez propres pour un tel sol et rit à cette idée.  
« Toujours insolent… maugréa Tatsumi devant lui. Mais tiens-toi correctement devant Mlle Saori Kido ! »  
     Shun sourit mécaniquement en s’étonnant :  
« Mlle Saori ? Et M. Kido ? »  
     Tatsumi s’arrêta en serrant les poings.  
« M. Kido… nous a quittés, articula-t-il. Maintenant vous dépendez de Mlle Saori. »  
     L’homme s’ébranla et ouvrit la porte du salon. Assise à une table, une jeune femme remontait pensivement ses gants blancs. Sur sa peau pâle reposaient de longs cheveux châtains dorés, soigneusement lissés, et ses yeux vifs étaient baissés sur une moue boudeuse.  
« Mademoiselle… signala Tatsumi.  
— Ah… » soupira-t-elle en levant le regard vers les deux hommes.  
     Etait-ce là Saori ? se demanda Shun. Il ne se souvenait que d’une adolescente aux cheveux courts et aux plaisirs plutôt sadiques et il retrouvait une belle jeune femme de la société. Il sourit.  
« Conformément à mon ancien accord, je vous rapporte l’armure d’Andromède… expliqua-t-il.  
— Oui… Tu es… » commença-t-elle.  
     Il la vit prendre une feuille de papier avec une liste et chercher du doigt :  
« Voilà… Shun donc.  
— Oui. »  
     Elle semblait ne pas se souvenir de lui. C’était logique en même temps, se dit-il, il avait toujours été discret en sa présence.  
« Le principe est simple, expliquait-elle. Il y a un tournoi dans lequel vous vous affronterez…  
— Un tournoi ? s’étonna Shun.  
— Oui, les _Galaxian Wars_ … Ce sera très médiatisé ! précisa-t-elle en levant l’index. Tu feras de l’audience, plus que Jabu… commenta-t-elle distraitement en le détaillant du regard. Pour le moment, vous êtes neuf… Peut-être y en aura-t-il un autre ? Vous n’êtes pas tous arrivés, poursuivit-elle, mais…  
— Qui sont les neufs ? la coupa anxieusement Shun.  
— Oh je ne me souviens plus des noms par cœur ! Tu verras ça avec Jabu… se dédouana-t-elle. Où en étais-je ?  
— Aux Galaxian Wars…, lui rappela Shun.  
— Ah oui ! s’exclama Saori. Le vainqueur du tournoi gagnera une armure d’or, l’armure du Sagittaire », dit-elle d’un ton sérieux.  
     Shun entrouvrit la bouche.  
« Bien, en attendant, laisse ton armure ici, tu la retrouveras pour le tournoi », ordonna Saori.  
     Docile, Shun fit glisser la boîte de ses épaules et la posa à côté de la table. Saori agita la main droite :  
« Tatsumi, montrez-lui ce qu’il faut ! »  
     L’homme chauve se rapprocha du jeune homme et posa sa main large sur son épaule, le pressant de sortir. Serrant la lanière de son sac, Shun se laissa faire.

 

     Tatsumi le conduisait vers leur ancien réfectoire, se souvenait Shun. Quelques discussions s’en échappaient et venaient murmurer à son oreille un souvenir nostalgique. Sauf que les voix étaient graves, les rires solides. Shun rentra dans la pièce en écartant les yeux. Plus qu’une seule table s’y trouvait, avec des chaises plus confortables que celles de son enfance. Dans un coin s’étalait un canapé rouge, légèrement affaissé, sur lequel deux jeunes gens devisaient. L’un se redressa à la vue de Tatsumi. Sa peau dorée ne parvenait pas à effacer un sourire un peu effronté au coin de ses lèvres. _Jabu_. Oui bien sûr, Shun se rappelait de lui et le reconnut. Même tignasse blonde folle, même assurance.  
« Un nouveau ! Tu connais le principe maintenant », déclara Tatsumi en repartant.  
     Jabu rit et tendit la main vers Shun pour le saluer.  
« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, mais je suis Jabu.  
— Oui je me souviens de toi, sourit le chevalier d’Andromède en serrant la main tendue. Je suis Shun. »  
     Une surprise intense se dessina sur le visage de Jabu.  
« Je n’aurais jamais misé un seul yen sur toi ! rit-il. Comme quoi la vie est surprenante. »  
     Il lança une claque dans le dos de Shun et lui présenta les personnes dans la salle. Le jeune homme brun avec qui il bavardait était Nachi. Le géant sur un fauteuil était Geki. L’homme étrange avec une crinière blanche était Ichi. Et l’homme silencieux aux longs cheveux noirs, qui posait ses coudes sur la table était Shiryû.  
     Les noms disaient vaguement quelque chose à Shun, sans qu’il ne parvienne à complètement les situer.  
« Mlle Saori m’a dit que nous étions neuf… Qui sont les trois autres ? demanda Shun.  
— Ah ça… Ban est arrivé, mais je crois qu’il est sorti dans le jardin en ce moment, répondit Jabu. Et il paraît que le chevalier de Pégase et du Cygne devraient venir. Mais… ajouta-t-il en clignant de l’œil, je n’ai aucune idée de qui il peut bien s’agir ! »  
     Shun lui sourit en le remerciant.  
     Il alla s'installer à la table en face du jeune homme sombre.  
     Ikki n'était pas là... Mais peut-être... Peut-être que ce Pégase ou ce Cygne était lui ? Et Saori avait laissé entendre que d'autres pouvaient se joindre à eux, peut-être Ikki en faisait-il partie ? Lui et son frère s'étaient promis de se retrouver victorieux. Si même Shun, doux et délicat, y était parvenu, Ikki avait réussi sans nul doute ?  
     Shun se massa les poignets, légèrement inquiet. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui. Il baissait les yeux sur un livre, semblait désintéressé de ce qui l'entourait.  
« Et toi, demanda Shun, où as-tu passé ces dernières années ? »  
     Shiryû releva le regard et le posa sur lui.  
« En Chine, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.  
— Oh, ça doit être beau ! s'enthousiasma Shun. Raconte-nous, comment était-ce ? »  
     Shiryû soupira. Il se souvenait de l'être jovial en face de lui. Il piaillait pendant des heures avec son camarade de chambre de l'époque. Son côté trop affectueux l'agaçait. Cela aurait dû l'empêcher d'obtenir une armure. Par quel miracle avait-il réussi ? Les iris d'un vert tendre se posaient sur lui en caresse légère, attendant sa description. Shiryû expira.  
« Oui, c'est très beau... Il y a de nombreuses cascades et une chutait se trouvait juste à côté de notre demeure. L'air est tiède et humide, et le sol exhale une odeur végétale douce. »  
     Le regard de fougère se plia en sourire délicat. Etait-il si facilement satisfait ? se demanda Shiryû. Mais Shun s'était déjà tourné vers Jabu.  
« Et toi Jabu ? Où était-ce ? Comment était-ce ? » interrogeait-il.  
     La voix de Shun était souple et affectueuse, et les autres répondaient avec gaieté à ses questions. C'était étrange, se dit Shiryû. Ils l'avaient maltraité lorsqu'il était enfant. Etait-il assez idiot pour l'avoir oublié ? Assez angélique pour avoir pardonné ?  
     Les pensées de Shiryû volèrent vers la cascade de Lu Shan. Elle scintillait auprès d'une jeune femme aux cheveux tressés. Les gouttelettes frémissaient contre sa peau pâle et elle riait.     

     Shiryû ferma les yeux sur sa nostalgie.

 


	15. Chapitre 15 : Bateau vers le Japon

**Chapitre 15 — Bateau vers le Japon**  

 

 _Warning : légère scène érotique_  

     Il glissa ses doigts sur le journal. L’article était encadré en page centrale. Il y avait la photo du manoir qu’il reconnaissait, celle d’une sorte de Colisée reconstitué aux dégradations près, et celles des participants actuels. Les petites frappes de son enfance, il n’en pensait pas mieux. Sauf… L’image était en noir et blanc, mais il avait reconnu immédiatement les traits délicats, les cheveux soyeux, le sourire convivial.  
« Shun… » murmura-t-il.  
     Une partie étrange en lui se gonfla de fierté. Il avait survécu et avait même gagné.  
     Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l’obligeait-il à aller jusqu’au bout ?  
     Shun avait grandi, il avait perdu les joues rondes de l’enfance. Mais son visage était toujours lisse, pur, avec un nez fin et recourbé, des lèvres fines délicatement ourlées, et de longs cils encadrant un regard qu’Ikki savait vert comme une prairie.  
     Shun était en fait devenu très beau, avait réalisé Ikki en tremblant. 

     Ikki avait lu qu’ils allaient s’affronter pour gagner une armure d’or. Une armure d’or… Cela éveilla quelque chose en lui, comme un souvenir oublié qui remontait par impression. On était sûrement fort avec une telle armure…  
     Il plissa les yeux en s’emparant d’un stylo et d’une feuille.  
     Un frappement léger se fit entendre à la porte de sa cabine.  
« Entre ! » maugréa Ikki en commençant à écrire.  
     Les pas feutrés venaient du Cygne Noir. L’homme mince referma la porte derrière lui et se rapprocha d’Ikki.  
« Nous arriverons demain, déclara-t-il.  
— Bien… Tu iras donc poser cette lettre demain », répondit Ikki en mettant son papier dans une enveloppe.  
     Le Cygne Noir le regarda, surpris.  
« Neuf participants hein ? répondit Ikki en souriant. Le chiffre ne tombe pas juste… Dix, c’est mieux, non ? »  
     Le Cygne Noir hocha la tête en comprenant et alla vers Ikki. Il posa la main sur son torse et murmura :  
« Maître Ikki… Désirez-vous que je ?  
— Tu peux rester », opina Ikki.  
     Le Finlandais s’agenouilla devant lui, et déboutonna le jean rouge d’Ikki, tendant les doigts dans l’ouverture. Ikki soupira.

 

     Ils avaient pris un bateau. On le leur avait offert sans demander de le ramener ni même où ils comptaient aller. Les gens avaient peur d’eux, Ikki le sentait. Il s’en moquait, c’était même grisant. Le bateau était moyen, et Ikki savait que les Chevaliers Noirs n’avaient pas un large espace. Sa cabine étroite était probablement l’endroit le plus spacieux. Et c’était pourtant le plus grand bateau de Death Queen.  
     Ikki avait nommé les quatre seigneurs Chevaliers Noirs ses lieutenants. Le Dragon Noir et son frère caché, intégrité étrange, Andromède Noir et son sadisme tu, Pégase Noir et sa force, le Cygne Noir et sa fidélité absolue. 

     Ikki soupesa les hanches alors que le Finlandais descendait le jean sur ses jambes. Le jeune homme brun baissa la tête sur son ouvrage, ouvrant la bouche en un gémissement faible. Sa langue humide glissa sur Ikki alors qu’il plongeait le sexe dressé au fond de sa gorge, gargouillis âpre sur sa respiration coupée. Ikki regarda la tête brune qui allait et venait sur lui. En un râle rauque, il tourna le menton vers la table. Le journal était toujours là, ses photos pointées vers Ikki. Un désir aigu l’envahit. 

     Ils avaient croisé un bateau japonais la veille. En plus de bouteilles d’eau, ses occupants leur avaient donné un journal "pour qu’ils se tiennent au courant des nouvelles du pays". Ikki l’avait ouvert par curiosité. Il ne reconnaissait plus trop certains caractères, avait-il ragé, mais il comprenait l’essentiel. Une femme était devenue présidente du parti socialiste. Un accusé avait été reconnu innocent. Un réalisateur était mort. La fondation Kido organisait un tournoi.  
     La fondation Kido ?  
     Ikki avait tressauté.  
     L’article parlait de ce tournoi, les _Galaxian Wars_ , avec des participants aux pouvoirs "cosmiques". Ikki avait ricané. Puis il avait vu les photos. La plus grande représentait Saori Kido. Dans sa robe blanche, elle croisait pudiquement les mains, mais ses yeux n’avaient pas perdu l’éclat vif de son adolescence. En dessous, dans des cadres noirs de taille identique étaient collés les portraits des participants. Le vue de celui de son frère avait remué les sentiments refoulés d’Ikki, et il ne parvenait guère à cesser de le regarder.  
     Shun… 

     Le Finlandais avait accéléré le rythme. Les yeux posés sur le journal, Ikki soupira de plaisir. Il posa les mains sur la tête du Cygne noir, empoignant des mèches de cheveux, imposant sa cadence. Il sentit le Finlandais légèrement s’étouffer et relâcha à regret. Le Cygne noir ôta sa bouche et regarda le Japonais :  
« Seigneur Ikki, ne vous sentez pas obligé de me ménager. »  
     Ses cheveux noirs s’étaient emmêlés sous les doigts d’Ikki en chaos léger sur son crâne. Ils avaient glissé sur ses yeux sombres, en fils fins se courbant vers ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
     Ikki se redressa et rattrapa la tête du Finlandais pour le coller à lui. Ce dernier ouvrit docilement la bouche en désir humide alors que les coups de rein d’Ikki s’enfonçaient au fond de sa gorge.  
     Ikki ferma les yeux. Il ne pensait plus à rien, ne ressentait plus de sentiments. Plus rien à part un plaisir perçant qui traversa son corps en spasmes visqueux.  
     Il releva les cils doucement et un réflexe lui fit tourner la tête vers la table. Le portrait était toujours là, doux et souriant. Un malaise noir retraversa son corps vidé.  
     Ikki trembla.

     Les _Galaxian Wars_ hein ?

     Il allait y faire une entrée… remarquée.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Japon

**Chapitre 16 — Japon**  

 

     Ils étaient présomptueux en plus.  
     Ichi… Si fier de sa méthode pourtant si inefficace… Et il avait vu le combat de Seiya et celui de Jabu. Arrogants, prétentieux, si sûrs d’eux… Ils se pavanaient dans un tournoi public, rompaient le serment de discrétion et osaient s’en vanter. Le Sanctuaire avait raison de vouloir les éliminer.  
« Hyôga ! » appela la voix douce sur sa gauche.  
     Le blond posa négligemment les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Il ne l’avait pas vu combattre, mais s’il était là, il ne valait pas plus que les autres. Hyôga détourna la tête et poursuivit son chemin.  
« Tu n’as pas changé, rit la voix derrière lui. La première fois que tu m’as vu, tu ne voulais pas plus me parler, prétendant être rude et austère. »  
     Hyôga soupira, visiblement son interlocuteur insistait. Il le regarda. Son visage avait quelque chose de familier, présence tendre de son enfance. Puis il se souvint, écartant légèrement les lèvres :  
« Shun ? » énonça-t-il.  
     Le jeune homme châtain rit en réponse.  
« Je suis content de retrouver un visage amical ! » s’exclama-t-il.  
     Hyôga se sentit perturbé. Amical ? Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis des années. L’âge adulte les avait transformés. Comment pouvait-il être "amical" ? Il grommela quelques mots inaudibles en continuant d’avancer vers les vestiaires. Shun trottina à ses côtés.  
« Il doit faire trop chaud pour toi je suppose… disait-il. Tu n’as jamais aimé ça. Et puis septembre au Japon est encore lourd et étouffant… »  
     Comment se souvenait-il de telles choses ? Hyôga évitait de le regarder, mais il sentait le corps tiède gambader sur sa gauche. Il dégageait des ondes douces et mélodieuses, comme le vent qui soufflait sur la banquise. C’était désagréablement plaisant.  
     Hyôga s’assit sur le banc du vestiaire, ôtant son armure pièce par pièce. Shun lui tendit une serviette.  
« Merci… » finit par répondre Hyôga.  
     Shun souriant s’assit à ses côtés. Le jeune homme blond le regarda enfin.  
     Ses cheveux épais descendaient en courbes souples le long de son visage, douceur châtain accentuant le rose de sa peau crème. Ses yeux larges verdoyaient sur son sourire, finement cerclés de longs cils noirs. Il était mince, mais son corps solide trahissait une musculature cachée. Il s’était un peu penché, et les manches de son polo remontaient légèrement, laissant voir des cicatrices encore rouges en forme de maillons, gravées sur sa peau.  
« Qu’est-ce que ? » demanda Hyôga en tendant les doigts vers les brûlures.  
     Shun posa sa main sur les marques et répondit tranquillement :  
« Ce sont les souvenirs de mon épreuve… Pour gagner l’armure.  
— Ton épreuve ? », s’étonna Hyôga.  
     Il réalisa brutalement qu’il n’avait eu aucune épreuve à passer.  
     Shun lui sourit en baissant la manche sur ses cicatrices et tapota amicalement la main qui le frôlait. Hyôga retira prestement ses doigts.  
« Je ne savais pas... hésita-t-il. Je ne savais pas que ça avait été si dur pour toi…  
— Ce n’est pas grave… » sourit Shun.

      Hyôga frémit. Il devait _tous_ les assassiner. Shun y compris.  
« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda-t-il sans même s’en rendre compte.  
     Shun baissa les yeux en une mimique nostalgique.  
« Ah… soupira-t-il. Je veux revoir mon frère… »  
     Son frère. Bien sûr. Hyôga se souvint brutalement de tout. L’échange de places, l’île d’où personne ne revenait, les serments qu’ils s’étaient faits…  
     Shun releva la tête en un sourire lumineux.  
« Mais tu as tenu ta promesse de revenir, j’ai tenu la mienne, il tiendra sûrement la sienne ! Même non chevalier, ce n’est pas grave, l’essentiel, c’est qu’il revienne ! »  
     Les pensées de Hyôga tremblèrent. Il ne devait pas se laisser amadouer, il ne devait pas…

  

« Alors quel est votre sentiment à l’issue de ce combat ? »  
     La journaliste était petite, mais elle trépignait beaucoup et occupait une place folle. Hyôga avait l’impression que bien qu’il fût l’interviewé, c’était elle la star du show. Le caméraman centrait sur elle, et elle se retournait vers ce dernier agitant les doigts en mimiques expressives.  
« Vous avez bien vu le combat retransmis… » soupira le Russe.  
     La présentatrice fit une mine boudeuse et tâta son épaule en ouvrant exagérément la bouche.  
« Whaou ! Mais il est solide ! Vous voyez ça, un homme bien bâti ! »  
     Hyôga recula instinctivement, mais la journaliste était déjà passée à Seiya, passant la paume de sa main le long de son bras.  
« Et là aussi un bel homme tout en muscles ! commentait-elle. Quelle chance j’ai d’être entourée d’aussi beaux jeunes hommes ! »  
     Elle se colla à Seiya qui rougit légèrement.  
« Alors, j’ai cru comprendre que vous veniez de Grèce ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oui j’y ai passé plus de six ans… répondit Seiya.  
— Et on m’a chuchoté que vous aviez une histoire familiale tragique ? minauda-t-elle.  
— Oui je recherche ma grande sœur… Si d’ailleurs elle regarde…  
— Et comment s’appelle-t-elle ? le coupa la présentatrice.  
— Seika. »  
     La journaliste s’éloigna de Seiya et frotta des yeux faussement agrandis de chagrin.  
« Seika si tu nous écoutes, ton frère attend ! »  
     Elle alla vers Shiryû, la caméra toujours rivée sur elle, et plongea la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.  
« Impressionnant ! admira-t-elle. Moi aussi j’en voudrais des pareils ! »  
     Elle caressa sa propre coiffure en larmoyant artificiellement.  
« Comment parvenez-vous à combattre en gardant vos cheveux aussi beaux ? »  
     Shiryû ouvrit la bouche de surprise, ne sachant que répondre.  
« C’est… leur nature… » finit-il par dire.  
     La journaliste le fixa :  
« Un peu timide, non ? »  
     Sans attendre sa réponse elle passa à Shun :  
« Et notre dernier invité ! Le beau Shun… »  
     Elle posa son menton sur son épaule gauche, mimant un regard de chiot, et il rit mécaniquement.  
« Vous combattez après-demain, c’est ça ? »  
     Il opina de la tête.  
« Impatient ? interrogea-t-elle.  
— Et bien… Je suis curieux de voir comment ça va se passer oui. »  
     La présentatrice poussa un petit cri en se détachant de lui. Elle se rapprocha de la caméra et fit un clin d’œil.  
« Coupez ! » hurla un homme dans un coin.  
     La journaliste se retourna vers les chevaliers et salua de la main :  
« Bye bye les garçons ! »  
     Elle quitta la pièce, suivie par des techniciens.

 

     Hyôga vint vers Shun :  
« C’était quoi ça ? »  
     Le jeune homme châtain haussa les épaules en soupirant :  
« La télévision… C’est particulier je sais… »  
     Il plongea les mains dans les poches et tourna un visage souriant vers son voisin.  
« C’est ta première interview hein ? constata-t-il.  
— La première et la dernière oui…  
— Il y en aura forcément d’autres…, répliqua Shun.  
— Et ça ne te gêne pas que… »  
     Hyôga s’interrompit, regardant la peau claire de son interlocuteur. Shun pencha la tête, interrogateur :  
« Qu’est-ce qui devrait me déranger ?  
— Cette… proximité, déglutit Hyôga  
— Ah ça ! »  
     Shun rit.  
« Je n’aime pas forcément ça mais je joue le jeu… Il faut bien si je veux revoir mon frère… C’est le seul endroit où il viendra me chercher… » murmura-t-il.  
     Hyôga tendit la main vers le bras de Shun pour le conforter, ayant brutalement l’impression de l’avoir blessé sans le vouloir. Shun se pressa contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Hyôga le sentit légèrement trembler.  
« Merci… » chuchota Shun en se redressant.  
     Il lança un sourire lumineux vers Hyôga et alla parler à Seiya.

     Hyôga resta pétrifié. Il sut à cet instant qu’il serait incapable de tuer Shun.

      Quel piètre assassin il faisait, se dit-il, amer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oui la journaliste est insupportable mais quasi toutes les émissions de ce genre au Japon sont présentées un peu de la sorte. Je ne suis pas sûr que c’était déjà le cas à l’époque, mais j’ai gardé en mémoire les émissions que j’ai vues. ^^ ;_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Japon

**Chapitre 17 — Japon**  

 

     Seiya se mordait les doigts. Shiryû avait failli en mourir.  
     Seiya ne se souvenait pas vraiment de lui, mais leur combat les avait révélés. Shiryû était honnête et brave, prêt à aller loin pour ses convictions. Seiya était tout aussi entêté. Avaient-ils eu raison ?  
     Seiya regarda la jeune fille en rouge qui parlait avec Shiryû, allongé sur le lit d’hôpital. Leurs échanges de sourires étaient très parlants. Il ferait mieux de les laisser seuls. Seiya sortit discrètement de la chambre et repartit vers la salle d’attente. Shun et Hyôga les avaient accompagnés, et aussi surprenant que cela paraissait à Seiya, Saori aussi était venue. Ils étaient assis sur des chaises blanches autour d’une table basse en verre, un air grave sur leurs traits. Shun et Hyôga parlaient à voix basse, chuchotements légers. Saori serrait les mains sur ses genoux serrés, les lèvres légèrement pincées en une moue sombre.  
     Elle leva les yeux sur Seiya :  
« Le docteur dit qu’il n’y a plus rien à craindre mais… »  
     Sa voix se brisa. _Je n’ai pas voulu ça_ , crut l’entendre chuchoter Seiya. Il devait l’avoir imaginé. Jamais elle ne dirait une telle chose, elle la petite princesse qui jouait avec eux.  
« Sa fiancée prendra soin de lui », déclara soudainement Saori en se relevant.  
     Elle jeta un regard sévère sur Shun :  
« Vous devriez rentrer, toi en particulier, tu combats demain. »  
     Sa robe voleta derrière elle alors qu’elle quittait la pièce, en un glissement léger. Voilà bien la Saori dont Seiya se souvenait. Il avait vraiment rêvé.  
     Il s’assit sur un des sièges et plia les bras derrière la tête.  
« Cela dit, elle n’a pas tort Shun…, commenta-t-il. Tu devrais te reposer pour demain.  
— Bien… » acquiesça l’intéressé en se levant.  
     Hyôga se redressa et l’accompagna.  
     Seiya les suivit distraitement du regard.  
     Seika l’avait-elle observé ? Si oui, qu’avait-elle pensé d’un frère prêt à mourir pour un combat ? Et si elle ne l’avait pas vu ? Etait-elle contre ce genre de divertissements ? Vivait-elle au Japon ? Allait-elle bien ?  
     Les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de Seiya sans qu’il parvienne à les trier.  
     Il savait juste qu’il avait créé un lien étrange de respect amical avec Shiryû.  
     Il savait juste qu’on le menait en bateau en prétendant l’aider à retrouver sa sœur.  
     Il cracha une insulte. 

 

     Le soir était plus frais, et la brise courait sur leurs bras dévêtus. Elle agitait doucement les feuilles des arbres qui longeaient l’allée, bruissement caressant leurs oreilles.  
« Tu affrontes… Jabu, c’est ça ? s’informa Hyôga.  
— Oui c’est ça… »  
     Shun avait les yeux dans le vague.  
« Le dixième… commença-t-il.  
— Hum ?  
— Le dixième chevalier, celui qu’on ne nous a annoncé qu’au dernier moment et qui n’est pas encore arrivé… A ton avis, qui est-ce ? » demanda Shun.  
     Hyôga bailla en dressant ses mains croisées pour s’étirer. Une odeur douce s’échappait des cheveux de Shun et elle flottait vers lui, portée par le vent.  
« Aucune idée… »  
     Puis comprenant soudain l’espoir caché, il reprit :  
« N’y crois pas trop… Je ne veux pas te voir déçu.  
— Je sais… »  
     Shun se retourna en souriant vers Hyôga :  
« Je suis heureux que Shiryû aille bien ! Quand ils ont ôté leurs armures, j’ai cru que mon cœur allait s’arrêter…  
— Oui je comprends, sourit le jeune homme blond. Mais je les ai trouvés aussi très braves, prêts à tout pour leurs rêves… »  
     Il leva les yeux vers le crépuscule.  
« J’avoue que je suis admiratif », termina-t-il.  
     Shun se plaça devant lui et le fixa du vert de ses grands yeux, les mains croisées dans le dos.  
« Dis-moi Hyôga… Et toi, quel est ton rêve ? »  
     Le Russe ouvrit légèrement les lèvres.  
     Son rêve… Il gisait au fond de l’océan, glacé et bercé par les flots.  
     Hyôga tendit les bras et posa ses doigts sur les épaules de Shun.  
« Je n’en ai pas vraiment…, mentit-il. Mais j’espère m’en créer », rajouta-t-il sincèrement.  
     Shun lui sourit. 

 

     Il dominait très largement.  
     Hyôga regardait Shun, légèrement admiratif. Il n’avait visiblement aucun problème à concentrer son cosmos, il le maniait avec aisance et souplesse. Il ne voulait visiblement pas faire du mal à Jabu, et la différence de niveau était telle qu’il y parvenait sans forcer, tout en douceur.  
     Puis la chaîne commença à bouger sans son contrôle, le prévenant du danger.  
     Le dixième chevalier était arrivé et les maillons étaient allés s’encercler autour de son poignet, caresse froide sur sa peau mate.  
« C’est Ikki ! » avait hurlé Seiya.  
     Shun avait tout cessé, tremblant. Le dixième chevalier avait relevé son masque, et un visage familier était apparu. Il était plus carré, plus dur. Une cicatrice creusait son front entre ses yeux, et ses joues s’étaient un peu vidées. Son corps était épais, avec des muscles gonflés, et une impression de puissance se dégageait de lui.  
     Les yeux de Shun vibraient, alors qu’il redessinait chaque trait, le gravait dans sa mémoire. Il souriait.  
     Quelque chose n’allait pas, se dit Hyôga. Pourquoi Ikki restait-il là haut sans descendre ? Il avait refermé les doigts sur la chaîne qui encerclait son poignet et regardait intensément son frère, les cils ne clignant pas une seule fois. Il aurait dû courir vers lui, lui sourire en retour.

     Soudain Ikki attaqua. Shun tomba. La surprise et l’incompréhension le frappaient plus durement que le coup. Ikki était sur lui. Shun ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, sans parvenir à bouger. Hyôga se sentit bouger pour accourir, mais déjà Jabu avait protesté. Puis ce fut Nachi.  
     Ikki ricanait, son frère hébété à ses pieds. Les Phénix noirs apparurent, emportant des morceaux de l’armure. Hyôga les regarda du coin de l’œil, observant leurs mouvements, anticipant l’endroit où ils allaient s’enfuir. Ikki les menaça et s’enfuit.  
     Hyôga alla rapidement réconforter Shun en lui tapotant l’épaule.  
« Ce n’est pas le moment ! » maugréa-t-il d’une voix plus froide qu’il ne le voulait alors qu’il partait à la suite d’un des phénix noirs.  
     L’urgence l’empêchait de penser au jeune homme triste derrière lui. Il courut. 

 

     Pourquoi ?  
     Shun ne comprenait pas.  
     Il sentait le cosmos brûlant devant lui, se dépêchait pour le rejoindre, pour découvrir.  
     Pourquoi ?  
     Des images douces de son enfance lui revinrent. Celles avec un frère fort, puissant, mais d’une bonté sans faille, d’une tendresse délicate.  
     Où était-il passé ?  
     Le cosmos de feu était de plus en plus proche, Shun pouvait voir la trace rouge qu’il laissait. Et le corps musclé apparut devant lui, masse sombre dans l’obscurité. Ikki se retourna et le regarda.

_Pourquoi ?_

     Shun plongea la question en non dit sur son frère, la chuchota à son âme. La réponse revint vers lui, en désir refoulé, amour non consommé et honte passionnelle. Shun s'en arrêta de stupeur. Il ne bougeait plus, observant les cheveux épais d’Ikki onduler légèrement sous le vent du soir, les yeux de crépuscule caresser chacun de ses atomes, et le sourire étrange qui avait fini par creuser ses joues.  
     Ikki voulait… Il avait envie de… Il l’aimait mais… si fort… Et il y avait autre chose…  
     Shun sentit ses genoux se plier et la paume de ses mains toucha le sol en compréhension pesante. Le médaillon froid sous son polo lui semblait être brusquement devenu lourd. Shun haleta en fermant les yeux. Il serra le poing, décidant d’affronter une vérité dérangeante et redressa le regard.  
     Ikki était parti et Shun ne décelait plus la moindre trace de son cosmos. Il sentait juste près de lui un Phénix noir égaré.  
     Peut-être en savait-il plus. Shun rassembla son courage et courut vers lui.

 

     Hyôga caressa sa joue.  
« Trop de choses en trop peu de temps… »  
     Shun lui renvoya un regard terne.  
     Le Phénix noir n’avait rien voulu dire. Shun s’était contenté de prendre la pièce de l’armure d’or et l’avait ramenée au manoir Kido. Puis il était sorti vers le chêne où son frère s’entraînait enfant. Et ce faux Cygne l’avait raillé avant de l’attaquer. Mais qu’était ce sentiment étrange que Shun avait senti en lui ? De la… jalousie ? Le cœur terni de questions et de compréhension amère, Shun n’avait pas même tenté de répliquer. Mais Hyôga était arrivé et avait battu le Cygne noir…  
« Allez viens… Je vais même te border ! » taquina Hyôga en redressant son camarade.  
     Shun rit malgré lui :  
« J’ai passé l’âge…  
— Alors souris ! » répliqua le Russe en passant le bras sous ses épaules.  
     Shun se força et marcha vers le manoir à ses côtés.  
« Hyôga… murmura le jeune homme châtain.  
— Oui ?  
— Je crois que je veux… »  
     Il se détacha précipitamment de son camarade et alla vomir près d’un buisson. Hyôga se sentit impuissant. Shun devait naviguer dans une mer d’incompréhension insupportable, se dit-il. La pensée était douloureuse. Hyôga se rapprocha de son camarade et posa la main sur son bras.  
« Tu finiras par comprendre… promit-il.  
— Ce n’est pas ça le problème… » murmura Shun en se dépliant.  
     Il se tourna vers Hyôga et eut un sourire doux, non artificiel :  
« Tu es attentionné… Merci. »  
     Le Russe se sentit très troublé. 

 

     Seul dans sa chambre, Shun osa enfin pleurer.  
     Il aimait Ikki, il n’avait jamais cessé.  
     Comment pouvait-il faire, que devait-il dire ?  
     Un souvenir de passion refrénée descendit le long de son dos en souffle brûlant.  
     Shun trembla.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Fondation Graad

**Chapitre 18 — Fondation Graad**  

 

     Ils avaient une semaine. Ikki avait lancé son défi et Shiryû était parti faire réparer les armures de Pégase et du Dragon. Réussirait-il ?  
     Les mains dans les poches, Seiya soupirait à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais prévu que son armure puisse "mourir", ni que Shiryû devrait aller si loin pour un faible espoir.  
« Tu ne devrais pas rester là à ruminer ta mauvaise humeur », dit une voix noble sur sa gauche.  
     Saori était au seuil de la pièce, les bras croisés, la présence altière.  
« Et que devrais-je faire selon vous ? » ragea Seiya.  
     Saori se rapprocha et frôla son épaule de sa main gantée.  
« Sortir... Aller voir Hyôga et Shun, ou ton amie Miho... Aller en ville, te promener... Pas rester ici sans bouger, l'esprit concentré sur les mêmes problèmes... »  
     Seiya tourna la tête vers elle, intrigué. Il pensait qu'elle se moquerait, ou qu'elle serait verte de rage. Pas compatissante. L'âge l'avait-elle tant transformée ?  
     Il bredouilla une acceptation en la contournant pour sortir de la pièce, étrangement conscient des yeux vifs sur lui. Rien de ceci n'était normal

 

     Sur le perron, Hyôga était assis sur un banc, le regard dans le vague. Seiya s'arrêta :  
« Comme me le dirait quelqu'un d'improbable, tu devrais t'aérer l'esprit. »  
     Il entendit Hyôga rire en réponse.  
« Je n'ai aucun problème... J'ai eu un choix à faire à un moment... mais j'ai pris le bon », finit le Russe en souriant.  
     Seiya inclina la tête sans comprendre.  
« Alors pourquoi restes-tu ici avec un air triste ?  
— Je le regarde lui... » murmura Hyôga en pointant du menton devant lui.  
     Seiya suivit le regard. Dans la pelouse, à l'ombre d'un arbre, Shun s'était assis, une fleur frêle d'automne dans la main gauche. Il leur tournait le dos, mais ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, et une bretelle avait glissé le long de son bras.  
« Il est là depuis des heures... expliqua Hyôga. Je vais régulièrement le voir, mais il ment en me disant qu'il va bien. Puis il ne dit plus rien et replonge dans ses pensées, et... elles ne sont pas joyeuses.  
— Normal, c'est son frère... observa Seiya. Néanmoins, j'ai remarqué qu'il t'aime bien Hyôga. Même s'il ne te dit rien, peut-être, juste être avec lui, lui ferait du bien ? suggéra-t-il.  
— Hum... » commenta juste Hyôga.  
     Seiya s'étira.  
« Je vais faire un tour et rentrer chez moi. Il y a encore six jours, profitons-en du mieux qu'on peut ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
     Il partit en trottinant.  
     Hyôga avait déjà reposé les yeux sur le jeune homme châtain, détaillant chaque cheveu, chaque pore de peau. En expirant il se redressa et retourna aux côtés de Shun.

 

« Que regardes-tu ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.  
— Les nuages... Ils font des dessins portés par le vent... Le vent souffle une réponse, et j'essaie de l'entendre », chuchota Shun.  
     Hyôga s'assit derrière le jeune homme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.  
« Je vois une sorte de... girafe ? tenta-t-il d'observer. Elle essaie de monter dans un... bus ? Mais devant eux il y a un... chamois géant ? »  
     Les iris verts de Shun sur lui l'interrompirent dans sa description. Il avait haussé le sourcil et le regardait les lèvres entrouvertes :  
« Tu plaisantes, tu ne peux pas voir ça, si ?  
— Hum, je vois  _vraiment_ ça en fait Shun... » s'excusa Hyôga.  
     Shun le jaugea du regard et se mit à rire :  
« Mais comment peux-tu imaginer de telles choses ?!  
— Je ne sais pas... » sourit Hyôga, ravi d'avoir interrompu le flux de pensées moroses de son ami.  
     Shun soupira en posant la tête sur l'épaule du Russe.  
« Merci d'être là... » chuchota-t-il en l'encerclant de ses bras.  
     Shun était léger mais solide, le muscle dur sous la peau douce, et sa présence était une chaleur tiède contre Hyôga. Les cheveux châtain frôlaient sa joue en caresse épicée, et son corps exhalait une odeur suave, légèrement salée. La chose était complètement troublante pour Hyôga qui étreignit inconsciemment la forme entre ses bras, respira profondément son parfum chaud. Shun était chaud contre lui, entrant en résonance avec le circuit qui traversait son torse.  
     Hyôga oublia tout à part la sensation douce contre lui. 

 

     Seiya balaya le sable de la cour du pied.  
« Je n’ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Seika… Et la promesse de m’aider si je gagne le tournoi, alors qu’il n’y a plus de tournoi, c’est juste…! » rageait-il.  
     Miho s’était assise sur une balançoire sur sa gauche et se laissait mollement aller.  
« Alors pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tout tomber ? » demanda-t-elle.  
     Seiya soupira.  
« Pourquoi… Parce que si j’aide Saori Kido un peu plus, elle finira par accepter de m’aider. Parce que j’ai une dette envers Shiryû. Parce que je me suis engagé. Parce que ! » hurla-t-il en serrant les poings.  
     Le grincement métallique léger des chaînes de la balançoire lui répondit juste. Miho regardait le sol orangé par le soleil du soir en se pinçant les lèvres.  
« Parle-moi de Saori Kido », déclara-t-elle soudain.  
     Seiya se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur.  
« Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que ! » répliqua-t-elle.  
     Seiya rit en se frottant le nez.  
« Et bien… commença-t-il, elle a changé depuis l’enfance je trouve. Plus noble, un peu plus diplomate. Et pourtant elle est toujours désespérément autoritaire, se croyant une princesse dont on doit exaucer le moindre désir, expliqua-t-il.  
— Est-elle belle ? se renseigna Miho.  
— Hum, tu as dû la voir à la télé, non ? »  
     Elle serra la chaîne de la balançoire, passant ses doigts à travers un anneau.  
« Oui mais la télévision améliore les choses parfois. Je veux savoir ce qu’il en est vraiment, mentit-elle.  
— Hum, je suppose que oui elle est belle, répondit Seiya après un instant de réflexion, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des gestes aristocratiques.  
— Je vois… »  
     Miho se redressa, levant les yeux vers le crépuscule.  
« Il est tard… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dit-elle.  
— Tu ne m’invites pas à manger avec vous ? » s’étonna Seiya.  
     Elle serra les poings.  
« Pas ce soir, un des petits est malade, et je dois m’en occuper pour la nuit.  
— Ah d’accord. Au revoir alors ! » rit-il en s’éloignant.  
     Miho soupira en fixant le sable. Rien, il ne comprenait rien.  
     L’idiot. 

 

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d’avis ? » demanda soudain Shun.  
     Il s’était allongé sur le canapé, la tête renversée sur l’accoudoir et les mains croisées dans le vide devant lui.  
« Changé d’avis ? s’étonna Hyôga.  
— Les autres croient que tu plaisantais quand tu disais que le Sanctuaire t’avait envoyé nous tuer. Mais tu ne plaisantais pas, je le sais, expliqua Shun. Alors pourquoi as-tu changé d’avis ? »  
     Hyôga se colla plus contre la fenêtre, refusant de laisser entrevoir son visage.  
« Les choses… ne sont pas si simples que je croyais », finit-il par répondre.  
     La vitre, refroidie par les premiers frimas vespéraux de l’automne, s’embuait sous sa respiration, souffle chaud honteux.  
« Et que croyais-tu ? » insista la voix douce derrière lui.  
     Le Russe appuya son visage contre le carreau, dessinant des lignes non réfléchies du bout de son nez.  
« Je croyais que vous n’étiez tous que des gens sans conscience pour participer à ce tournoi… Des êtres vils, sans respect. J’ai jugé vite… »  
     Sa voix s’étouffa.  
     Shun écarta les yeux en laissant tomber ses bras mollement sur le velours blanc du canapé. La silhouette blonde se détachait sur la fenêtre immense du salon, ombre en contre-jour sous la luminosité s’affaiblissant.  
« Puis je vous ai vus… Vous aviez tous des raisons d’être là, toutes respectables, poursuivait Hyôga. Seiya a même risqué sa vie pour sauver Shiryû. Et là j’ai réalisé… »  
     Il trembla alors qu’une main délicate se posait sur son bras. Les doigts fins agrippèrent légèrement le coton de sa chemise.  
« Tu as réalisé ? » l’encouragea Shun.  
     Hyôga inspira.  
« J’ai réalisé à quel point le plus présomptueux, c’était moi. Moi le vaniteux de m’être cru si supérieur… » termina-t-il.  
     Il se retourna pour voir un Shun souriant sous le soleil du soir. Ses yeux tristes s’étaient refermés dans une tendresse qui irradiait de son sourire généreux.  
« L’essentiel est que tu aies réalisé tes erreurs, dit-il en un soupir. Tout le monde peut se tromper, mais doit-on condamner toutes les fautes ? »  
     Il lâcha la chemise de Hyôga et posa sa main sur la vitre, dégageant la légère buée du bout des doigts.  
« Bien sûr que non… » murmura-t-il.  
     Il tourna son visage rose vers Hyôga et dit doucement :  
« Je garde l’espoir ! »  
     Hyôga s’en retint de respirer.  
     Badinait-il ? Etait-il sérieux ?  
     Shun avait deux petites fossettes autour de sa bouche et une sur son menton. Quand il souriait, elles se creusaient, et Hyôga ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard.  
     L’espoir hein ?


	19. Chapitre 19 : Japon

**Chapitre 19 — Japon**  

 

     Les cavernes s’enfonçaient en labyrinthe obscur et vapeur chaude. Une odeur familière de soufre s’enfonçait dans ses souvenirs alors qu’il les arpentait, les doigts glissant sur les parois granuleuses. Parfait, un vrai piège, dont aucun de ses anciens camarades ne saurait ressortir. Une ombre le frôla sur sa gauche.  
« Seigneur Ikki, murmura-t-elle, je me demande juste… Pourquoi au juste voulez-vous vraiment les tuer ? Nous pourrions juste leur prendre les morceaux d’armures, et ainsi vous auriez ce que vous désirez… »  
     Ikki tourna ses iris sombres vers la silhouette aux longs cheveux.  
« Oserais-tu remettre mes ordres en question, Dragon noir ? »  
     L’interpellé plissa les yeux en riant doucement :  
« Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que non… Je voyais juste là un gain d’énergie, mais je ferai selon vos souhaits. »  
     Il posa la main contre son ventre et s’inclina légèrement avant de repartir.  
     Ikki avança, baissant le regard sur un gouffre noir au détour du tunnel. Jusqu’où allait-il ? Assurément quiconque y tombait ne pouvait plus en ressortir. Ikki s’accroupit devant.

 

     Ikki les avait regardés.  
     Seiya, semblant plus impertinent que jamais. Si prétentieux lors de ses combats, puis si apte à tout faire pour se rattraper en réalisant qu’il était allé trop loin. Adorant occuper l’espace lors des interviews, faisant jouer la corde sensible. Un idiot. Il serait simple à battre.  
     Shiryû, plus loquace que dans ses souvenirs, mais n’ayant toujours pas dépassé son complexe de supériorité. Intelligent mais semblant l’oublier lors des combats. Un sacré avantage pour Ikki.  
     Hyôga, toujours aussi froid. Il était calculateur, orgueilleux à raison. Mais ses interviews et sa réaction lors de la venue d’Ikki montrait clairement à ce dernier que le sentimental n’était pas loin. Ikki avait la parfaite attaque pour ça.  
     Shun… Il semblait avoir trouvé une sorte de paix avec sa douceur, et avait laissé parler assez sa puissance pour obtenir son armure. Et ses yeux… Reflets moirés sous une giboulée de campagne, vert vibrant de candeur. Comment avait-il réagi déjà ? Il s’était pétrifié, s’était laissé glisser à terre en respirant bruyamment. Et maintenant ? Ikki tressauta. Shun était l’inconnue pour lui, celui qu’il voulait voir maîtrisé au plus vite, avant de perdre contrôle. 

     Ikki serra les poings en se redressant. Il n’était pas seul. Ses alliés étaient puissants et affaibliraient assez ses anciens camarades et son frère. Il s’oublierait dans le sang, il effacerait toute trace de ses erreurs, de ses sentiments, et tout témoin disparaîtrait.  
     Ikki contourna le gouffre et s’enfonça encore plus profondément dans la montagne. La puanteur étouffante était une alliée, lui et les Chevaliers noirs y étaient habitués, par contre les autres… Ikki rit. Tout serait vite terminé.

 

     Seiya sursauta.  
     Il avait rêvé de Shiryû. Le Chinois était dans des montagnes inconnues, un vent froid courant sur ses épaules. Un nuage se collait à lui, l’étouffait en toison blanche et Shiryû s’évanouissait sous un ciel rouge.  
     Seiya avait hurlé.  
     Des râlements de mécontentement lui étaient venus de la part de son voisin de dessous.  
     Il se rallongea, les bras en croix. Il imaginait beaucoup trop de choses, Shiryû irait bien, il était fort, non ? Il reviendrait même certainement à temps, les armures réparées sur le dos, le sourire aux lèvres. Non, Seiya ne devait pas s’inquiéter. Il se le chuchota avant de se rendormir doucement. 

« Je suis occupée », avait protesté Miho quand Seiya était venu lui raconter son rêve le lendemain.  
     Elle siffla l’envoi du match, à la grande joie des enfants, qui coururent sur le terrain. Seiya plongea les mains dans ses poches, et la regarda pensif.  
« Tu n’approuves pas le fait que nous allions nous battre demain, c’est ça ? » demanda-t-il.  
     Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’elle était distante, ayant toujours quelque chose à faire quand il venait. Seiya commençait à voir la manœuvre.  
« Mais non Seiya ! C’est juste que j’ai un travail très prenant tu sais, objecta Miho.  
— Et tu ne peux pas me parler tout en les arbitrant ? »  
     Elle souffla dans son sifflet en courant vers un des enfants.  
« On ne tire pas les cheveux d’un membre de l’autre équipe ! »  
     La petite fille grimaça en obtempérant. Miho revint en dehors du terrain.  
« Tu vois, ça me prend beaucoup de temps ! » s’exclama-t-elle.  
     Il soupira. Les couettes courtes de Miho se balançaient au rythme de ses sauts d’excitation et de ses précipitations pour arbitrer. Seiya baissa la tête, balayant le sol des yeux.  
« Tu sais, commença-t-il alors que Miho était sur le bord de la cour, j’ai juré d’être chevalier d’Athéna ? Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »  
     Elle ne lui répondit ostensiblement pas.  
« Ce genre d’armure, comme celle qui a été volée, est sacrée, continua-t-il sans relever le visage, il est hors de question que quelqu’un d’indigne ne la porte. Et Ikki, en blessant gravement certains, en frappant son propre frère, et en nous menaçant tous, n’en est pas digne. »  
     Miho cria soudain un encouragement. Impassible, Seiya poursuivit :  
« Nous avons donc à faire à Ikki, et visiblement au minimum trois autres Chevaliers noirs puissants. Et que pouvons-nous leur opposer ? Shun a beau dire qu’il se battra, jamais il ne pourra affronter un frère bien-aimé. Jabu et les autres sont repartis s’entraîner. Je n’ai plus d’armure. Nous ne savons pas si Shiryû rentrera. En fait le mieux placé, c’est Hyôga. »  
     Seiya expira en redressant le menton. Miho lui tournait toujours le dos.  
« Mais même sans armure, je dois me battre, c’est mon devoir. Et je dois croire en la venue de Shiryû. Comprends-tu ? » demanda-t-il.  
     Elle eut un rire nerveux.  
« C’est toi qui ne comprends pas… Toi qui ne comprends rien. Tu me fais de grands discours sur l’honneur sans réaliser que ta vie est en jeu, sans réaliser que tu te soucies plus de ton armure que des gens qui t’aiment. »  
     Elle avait serré les poings et tremblait un peu.  
« Mais va donc en T-shirt d’été face à des types qui te massacreront en une seconde, tout ça pour les yeux de Saori Kido ! »  
     Elle siffla la fin de la partie et alla voir le groupe d’enfants sans se retourner.  
     Seiya restait interloqué. Que voulait-elle dire ?  
     Elle avait raison, il ne comprenait rien.

 

     Assis sur son lit, Shun avait ouvert la main, regardant le médaillon dans la paume. Son frère lui avait dit que c’était un souvenir de leur mère. Il l’avait décrite, forme mince et châtain, avec de longs cils et les yeux verts comme ceux de Shun. Mais Shun associait plus le pendentif à son frère. C’était Ikki qu’il voyait se refléter dans le pentacle, se penchant pour le lui offrir avant qu’ils ne soient séparés.  
     Shun sentit une larme involontaire glisser le long de sa joue.  
     Il avait fini par prendre sa décision.  
     Cela faisait une semaine qu’il réfléchissait à comment radoucir Ikki. Il le savait, sous l’apparence dure, il y avait toujours le jeune homme sensible qu’il connaissait. Il y avait pensé en regardant la photo dans la presse. Ikki y était montré sous son jour dur, les yeux courbés de haine, accentués par la cicatrice entre ses sourcils, la bouche prise d’un rictus. Mais sous ces traits, Shun retrouvait le regard pur juste voilé, le sourire déformé par la souffrance. Non, Ikki n’était pas le monstre que ses camarades imaginaient. Et cela seul Shun le savait.  
     Le jeune homme serra le médaillon dans sa main et le rattacha autour de son cou. Il se souvenait toujours de ce qu’il avait capté chez Ikki. Son empathie se souvenait de chaque sentiment, mélodie sourde en lui. Au choc avait succédé la stupéfaction. Puis ce fut un mélange de peur, de désespoir et d’amour blessé. Enfin, Shun avait fini par accepter. Nier ne servait à rien. La tristesse l’avait submergé. Etait-il coupable ? Si Ikki n’avait pas dû l’aider autant enfant ? S’il n’avait pas dû aller dans cette île maudite ? Shun avait mordu ses draps pour ne pas crier son déchirement, et inquiéter plus encore son voisin concerné. Mais le remords ne servait à rien.  
     Lentement, Shun avait imaginé toutes les attitudes qu’il pouvait avoir, les réactions qu’elles produiraient chez Ikki. Il avait joué dix milles scènes différentes avec les mêmes personnages et le même contexte. Puis il sut. Seule cette réponse pouvait fonctionner. Il avait tremblé, incertain d’être prêt.

      _Mais c’était Ikki…_

     Shun frémit sous sa résolution.

     Le métal froid du pendentif le picotait légèrement, reproche fourmillant.

_Mais c’était pour Ikki…_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Cavernes du mont Fuji

**Chapitre 20 — Cavernes du mont Fuji**  

 

     Shunrei serait mécontente si elle savait. Shiryû se sentait lentement glisser, flottant entre deux mondes. L’air était chaud contre sa peau, et le picotement du soufre une caresse étrange alors qu’il sombrait. Il était bizarrement bien alors que son souffle vital coulait loin de lui, en flots sombres de souffrance évanouie.  
     Puis son adversaire planta ses doigts en lui et Shiryû revint dans la réalité concrète de cette dimension. Le sol était granuleux sous son dos, roche acérée, l’atmosphère était difficilement respirable et son corps n’était que douleur. Il toussa, crachant un peu de sang. Il se redressa, entendant le cliquetis des chaînes et le tintement des cloches sur sa droite. Shun remontait doucement, Seiya sur l’épaule, le visage inquiet.  
     Serait-ce comme cela ? Allaient-ils tous y passer un par un ? Le volcan au dessus d’eux les engloutirait et l’air acide rongerait leur peau jusqu’à l’os. Shiryû frissonna. Non, ils avaient survécu, ils continueraient à le faire. Il regarda le corps noir de Seiya et plongea les doigts sur lui, ignorant les cris de protestation de Shun, n’expliquant que brièvement. Il appuya sur les points de la constellation de Pégase, laissant un sang corrompu sortir du corps de Seiya. Une odeur âcre métallisée remonta dans leurs poumons. Shun grimaça, sur le point de vomir.  
     Shiryû se tourna vers le jeune homme châtain.  
« Tu devrais rester ici, deux frères ne devraient pas s’affronter. »  
     Shun lui sourit.  
« Au contraire… Je dois y aller. »  
     Shiryû le fixa quelques secondes et haussa les épaules. Il était assez grand pour avoir le cœur brisé. 

 

     Les doigts ensanglantés d’Ikki tremblaient. Le Russe avait failli l’avoir. Avec son regard bleu, ses cheveux de poupée blonde, il était plus coriace que ses traits délicats ne le laissaient supposer. Si le Cygne noir ne l’avait pas prévenu en y laissant sa vie, Ikki n’aurait pas su comment contrer l’attaque. Il regarda sa main rouge. Le corps de Hyôga reposait un peu plus loin, alors qu’Ikki s’en éloignait à chaque pas.  
     C’était étrange, il se sentait vide, indifférent à la dépouille délaissée. Pourtant il se souvenait. Il se souvenait l’avoir aidé enfant. Il se souvenait que Shun l’adorait. Il se souvenait qu’il lui avait laissé la garde de son frère bien-aimé de nombreuses fois. Il se souvenait que Hyôga était devenu beaucoup trop proche de Shun à son goût. Il se souvenait qu’il le haïssait pour ça. Ikki cria contre le sol.  
     Il se redressa en s’éloignant de plus en plus, s’engouffrant dans le labyrinthe des grottes. Le Pégase noir et Seiya avaient fait match nul, chacun le payant de sa vie. Le Dragon noir l’avait trahi au lieu de faire de même. Et Shun avait vaincu sans problèmes son homologue noir. Deux venaient donc vers lui. Deux à éradiquer au plus vite. Dont Shun. Ikki serra son poing gluant.

  

     Les murs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, sensation oppressante qui frôlait leurs hanches. Et l’odeur… Elle envahissait leurs poumons en parfum âcre, les faisant tousser, brûlant la muqueuse fragilisée.  
     Une lumière éclairait le fond du tunnel, semblant venir d’une salle souterraine plus large. Shun et Shiryû clignèrent des yeux, éblouis, alors qu’ils s’avançaient vers l’éclairage.  
     Des lanternes étaient posées au milieu d’une pièce vaste et Ikki les attendait au centre, les yeux durs pointés sur eux. Shiryû inspira. La chaîne de Shun s’abattit sur sa nuque, le plongeant dans l’inconscience.  
« Désolé Shiryû… » s’excusa Shun alors que le corps inconscient s’écroulait par terre.  
     Ikki l’observait, ses yeux d’un bleu de crépuscule posés sur le visage doux, les épaules légèrement frémissantes. Shun planta son regard dans celui d’Ikki, se rapprochant de lui. Il s’agenouilla.  
« Je… je sais… bredouilla-t-il. Je… je veux bien… »  
     Ikki ouvrit la bouche sans savoir répondre. Les iris de Shun palpitaient, et le vent soufflait sur leur blé vert. C’était impossible. Ikki ne croyait pas à ce sacrifice improbable.  
« Foutaises. Tu veux seulement être conciliant. Tu ne veux pas vraiment…  
— Si… J’ai réfléchi, je veux bien… »  
     La voix était moins hésitante, plus assurée. S’il lui donnait ce qu’il voulait, la frustration d’Ikki s’évacuerait loin de lui, et le visage tendre de son frère réapparaîtrait. Si c’était ce qu’Ikki désirait, Shun était prêt à tout.  
« Menteur, tu trembles… contesta Ikki Et je refuse de me laisser aller à ça… » chuchota-t-il.  
     Shun agrandit les yeux, saisissant soudain la fin du sentiment honteux. Il sentit ses cils se mouiller alors qu’il déclarait :  
« Alors tue-moi. Tout disparaîtra avec moi. Mais pas les autres, ils n’y sont pour rien. Juste moi… »  
     Ikki se rapprocha de Shun. Il était mince, la nuque étroite. En un coup, tout serait fini, il ne s’en rendrait même pas compte. Il tendit la main.  
« Frapper son propre frère, qui s’est rendu, quel acte héroïque ! » s’exclama une voix familière.  
     Hyôga avança, souriant légèrement à Shun qui lui rendit un regard doux. Une compréhension cruelle déchira le cœur d’Ikki en jalousie pure. Pourquoi n’était-il pas mort ?  
« Il n’y a que lui qui devrait être mort », répondit Seiya de l’autre côté.  
     Ikki retourna le visage vers lui. Seiya était vivant… Ikki entendit incrédule Shun protester. Il voulait aller jusqu’à le tuer et Shun prenait sa défense ? 

     Ils se dressaient tous contre lui, Ikki sourit indifférent.  
« Que s’est-il passé sur cette île ? » demanda la voix douce de Shun.  
      _Assez !_  
     Ikki lança son attaque contre le corps mince de son frère mais Hyôga se plaça devant, protégeant le jeune homme. Ikki se crispa, la rivalité glissant en sueur gelée le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le Russe prétendait lui renvoyer son attaque d’illusion ? Impossible, l’âme d’Ikki était morte, le coup ne lui ferait aucun effet.  
     Impossible…  
     Ikki trembla en revoyant le visage d’Esméralda se transformer en celui de Shun, en ressentant son désir refoulé se cacher, en réentendant Guilty lui murmurer ses paroles pleines de fiel. Le sang courait sur la terre de l’île, et son cœur plongeait son envie dans son corps honteux, le corps froid de la jeune fille dans ses bras, ayant ôté le masque de Shun. La culpabilité dévora Ikki.

      Ikki rouvrit les yeux sur Hyôga, replongea son poing en lui. Il ne voulait plus voir ce visage fin. Ce visage avait le pouvoir de le rendre malade de jalousie, de lui faire revivre des choses qu’Ikki refusait. Il lança le bras, saisissant le pendentif qui avait protégé le Russe, comprenant enfin pourquoi il n’était pas mort. Il entendit Shun hurler. Ikki n’en pouvait plus. Il lança une déflagration qui propulsa les Bronzes à terre.  
     C’était fini, soupira-t-il.  
     Il n’avait pas pensé que l’armure d’or reconstituée en protégerait un. Seiya… Ikki sut dès lors que son sort était tracé. Il savait que l’armure d’or donnait des pouvoirs spéciaux, réminiscence oubliée. Il lutta quand même, sachant qu’il serait vaincu. Mais à l’armure vint s’ajouter les pouvoirs des autres Chevaliers. Il n’avait pas frappé assez fort.  
     Le visage doux de Shun remuait légèrement les cils, la bouche entrouverte pour respirer. Le poing de Seiya avait vaincu Ikki. Ce dernier tombait, ne parvenant pas à détacher le regard des traits fins de son frère. Et si… Et s’il s’était trompé ? S’il était possible de ne pas cesser de l’aimer, de juste accepter l’absence de possibilité de réponse à ce sentiment et juste… vivre ?  
     Ikki laissa dériver ses yeux sur les corps inanimés. Shiryû serrait la main sur une roche, s’accrochant même inconscient. Hyôga avait posé le bras sur celui de Shun, dernier réflexe avant de s’évanouir sous le choc de l’attaque d’Ikki. Au dessus du front d’Ikki, Seiya transpirait, sueur rougeâtre, se mêlant au sang maculant sa chair. Elle tombait en gouttes cramoisies sur la peau d’Ikki, liquide brûlant et acide.  
     Ikki sourit en reposant ses iris sombres sur Shun, qui entrouvrait les cils, commençant à reprendre conscience. Ikki l’aimait… Il devait apprendre à vivre avec cela, cesser de lutter contre le sentiment. Il l’accepterait sans jamais l’achever. 

     Le sol se mit à trembler et les murs commencèrent à tomber en pierres chaudes. Ikki écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudain. Le volcan était entré en éruption, et les cavernes allaient s’écrouler sur eux. Il se redressa, tendant le bras vers Shun. Mais un par un, chaque Chevalier disparaissait, comme téléporté ailleurs. Sauf Ikki.

     En riant, il se laissa écraser sous les gravats.


	21. Chapitre 21: Japon

**Chapitre 21 **— Japon****  

 

     Mû inspira.  
     Téléporter n’était pas si dur, mais il devait se concentrer pour ne pas commettre d’erreur. Le moindre atome oublié pouvait poser problème.  
     Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux noués lâchement, murmure léger à son oreille. Shiryû, énergie forte et brutale, bruissant en cascade longue. Le saisir, détailler chaque molécule, plier l’espace-temps et renvoyer plus loin le jeune homme sans danger. Puis ses amis… Hyôga, blizzard froid contre l’esprit de Mû qui l’étudiait. Shun, tempête déchaînée soufflant sans contrainte sur l’âme de Mû. Puis Pégase, le chevalier pour qui Shiryû était prêt à donner sa vie, éclat doré dans le noir. Mû tendit les bras en recueillant le jeune homme inconscient dans ses bras. Il devait se presser.  
     Des Chevaliers d’argent. Il les avait sentis venir alors qu’il attendait l’issue du combat entre Shiryû et les autres contre Phénix. Il en comptait cinq. Il faudrait bien les occuper… En souriant, Mû téléporta les corps des Chevaliers noirs défunts.  
« Maître, que mijotez-vous ? demanda la voix flûtée à ses côtés. Vous tramez toujours quelque chose quand vous faites cette tête ! »  
     Mû se contenta de sourire à l’enfant en réponse. Ils devaient quitter les lieux au plus vite. Portant toujours Seiya, il sonda ce dernier, son disciple et lui-même. Partir encore plus loin… Il sentait les cosmos des Chevaliers d’argent, feux follets vibrant autour de lui. L’un se rapprochait dangereusement. Mû lança la téléportation, ses pieds s’enfonçant soudain dans le sable chaud.  
     La mer ronronnait sur sa droite, vibrato doux. Le soleil baissait un peu, mais le sable brûlant faisait transpirer Mû, et Seiya le ralentissait. Ce dernier bougonna quelques mots en japonais sur son épaule.  
« Il fait une drôle de tête, et il… s’interrompit soudain le disciple de Mû. Bah c’est dégueu, il bave ! s’exclama-t-il en reculant.  
— Kiki ! » le gronda Mû.  
     L’interpellé fourra les mains dans ses poches et accompagna en regardant d’un œil torve le Japonais inconscient.  
     Mû sentait de plus en plus leur poursuivant se rapprocher. C’était… le Chevalier du lézard oui. Mû percevait presque son haleine souffler sur sa nuque. Elle était plus chaude encore que l’air, et brûlait la kératine de ses cheveux.  
« Maître Mû ! » s’inquiéta Kiki en pointant le doigt derrière eux.  
     Mû s’arrêta, sachant qui venait d’apparaître. Il regarda distraitement le corps androgyne, les yeux rieurs, entendit les paroles de mépris. Le Lézard savait pourtant très bien quel était le rang de Mû par rapport à lui. Mû jaugea froidement l’état de sa disgrâce actuelle auprès du Sanctuaire. Mais il savait bien que le Pope dont Misty lui parlait en face n’était pas le bon. Le vrai, Mû s’en souvenait…  
     Seiya avait repris connaissance et s’était redressé face au Chevalier d’argent. Kiki appela l’armure de Pégase pour l’aider et Mû ferma les yeux. Il n’écoutait pas le bruit du combat qui s’engageait entre Misty et Pégase. Il devait distraire les autres chevaliers venus avec Misty. Il les chercha de l’esprit, les localisa un par un. Mû rit. Il était peut-être en défaveur, mais il était toujours puissant. Il agita les cadavres des Chevaliers noirs devant les compagnons de Misty, et ces derniers n’y voyaient que du feu, persuadés de combattre les originaux, sûrs de les avoir vaincus.  
     Mû rouvrit les yeux. Seiya aussi avait battu Misty. Se détournant, Mû partit, atome par atome… 

 

     Ils les avaient vaincus. Misty, Moses, Babel et Astérion. Et Marin… Disparue avec un message énigmatique. Athéna ?  
     Seiya sentait son cœur battre trop vite, sa respiration haleter contre son gré. Shiryû, Hyôga, Shun… Tous étaient revenus.  
« L’armure… Misty la prétend fausse », expliqua Seiya.  
     Shiryû haussa les épaules. Les autres rirent.  
« Nous devons la ramener quand même », dit le Chinois.  
     Tous hochèrent la tête en approuvant.  
« Puis on se casse, rajouta Hyôga en posant la main sur l’épaule de Shun. Le job terminé, nous pourrons nous concentrer sur autre chose. »  
     Il caressa distraitement une boucle des cheveux de Shun qui eut un sourire triste.  
« Oui… confirma Seiya, je chercherai ma sœur seule. Saori et son tournoi… Vers quoi ça nous a menés ! Une amie me le faisait remarquer dernièrement. »  
     Ils se regardèrent en riant.

  

     Saori ne manquait pas de culot quand même, se dit Seiya. Athéna. Mais bien sûr. Et le tournoi était fait pour révéler le mal. Hum. Athéna quand même ! La déesse qu’ils étaient censés servir et qui était au Sanctuaire.  
     Seiya lui tourna le dos. Ses amis ne semblaient pas plus y croire que lui et l’imitaient.  
     Le Colisée avait été détruit, sans doute par les Chevaliers d’argent qu’ils avaient croisés. Qu’ils partent avec l’armure fausse !  
      _Mais l’armure l’avait protégé du coup d’Ikki…_  
     Seiya hésita un instant. Malheureuse coïncidence. Il sortit du théâtre, où l’attendaient déjà ses camarades.  
     Un cri s’éleva alors derrière eux. En une volée noire et croassante, Saori s’élevait dans les airs, l’armure soupesée aussi par des corbeaux.  
     Et merde.  
     Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Seiya courut derrière la jeune femme enlevée criant aux autres de s’occuper de l’armure.  
     Saori…  
     Menteuse, effrontée, jouant avec eux.  
     Pourquoi courait-il pour la sauver ?  
     Parce que…  
     Le cerveau de Seiya refusa de se demander plus de choses, le faisant juste courir vers la robe blanche flottant dans le ciel. 

 

     Hyôga commençait à être fatigué de ramasser sans cesse les morceaux de l’armure du Sagittaire. Certes, cette fois, ça avait été plus simple. Ils avaient tout récupéré vite, ce n’étaient que des corbeaux après tout.  
« Seiya est par là-bas ! » s’exclama Shiryû en montrant un coin.  
     Ils se précipitèrent vers l’endroit indiqué. Le vent soufflait derrière eux, les poussant vers leur but.  
     Hyôga vit les grands yeux de Shun s’écarquiller brusquement.  
« Ikki ! » avait-il chuchoté avant de lancer sa chaîne.  
     Un sentiment abrupt scia Hyôga. Il descendit de son sternum pour descendre dans son ventre, coupant ses nerfs de douleur. Hyôga sursauta.  
     Il s’avança vers Ikki, le regard froid. Le Phénix avait essayé de tuer son propre frère, avait plongé son poing quasiment jusqu’au cœur de Hyôga. Cependant il avait protégé Seiya. Et pourtant Shun voulait le pardonner. Alors…  
« Va dans le volcan de l’île Canon. Ca soignera ton bras gelé » dit le Russe.  
     Ikki lui jeta un regard étrange. Hyôga déglutit, mais ils n’avaient pas le temps, Shun retenait Cerbère, mais ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et Persée avait un sourire inquiétant. Shun jeta un dernier coup d’œil vers son frère, le vert de l’iris palpitant. La sensation était vraiment désagréable pour Hyôga. Il vit les poings d’Ikki se fermer, tremblant légèrement, et le vit partir plus vite que le Phénix ne voulait en donner l’impression.  
     Hyôga se tourna vers les Chevaliers d’argent, Shun et Shiryû à ses côtés.  
     Ils se battraient. 

 

     Pourquoi ?  
     Shunrei s’était cachée au-dessus du lavabo, tentant de réprimer ses larmes.  
     Pourquoi était-il allé jusqu’à ça ?  
     Une poche en plastique était suspendue à une tige, et le tube qui le prolongeait plongeait en Shiryû en liquide incolore.  
     La première fois, il avait failli mourir.  
     Puis il était allé se vider de son sang et avait enchaîné avec un combat dangereux.  
     Enfin, il s’était crevé les yeux. Ses beaux yeux sombres, où coulaient toutes ses émotions. Il n’y avait plus qu’un bandeau sanguinolent et des orbites creuses.  
     Shunrei s’accrocha au lavabo.  
« Je n’en peux plus… » murmura-t-elle.  
     Derrière elle, elle entendit un gémissement.  
« Shiryû ! » s’étouffa-t-elle en courant à son chevet.  
     Elle saisit sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, et la porta à sa bouche pour poser un léger baiser. Il tremblait un peu, ses longs cheveux collant à sa peau en sueur. Le drap avait glissé, et révélait les cicatrices sur son torse. Shunrei caressa le poignet pansé, tentant de faire cicatriser les veines coupées par sa douceur.  
     Elle l’aimait…  
     Il ouvrit la main et toucha la joue de la jeune fille de sa paume.  
« Je… Je voudrais juste… te voir », balbutia-t-il.  
     Elle sourit, et glissa les doigts sur son visage. Encouragé, il dessina les traits fins de ses phalanges, esquissant en douceur le nez retroussé, les sourcils hauts, ébauchant les lèvres rondes.  
« Je… commença-t-il. Ne pars pas ! »  
     Shunrei se pencha et embrassa son front.  
« Jamais, chuchota-t-elle. Quand tu seras en état de voyager, je te ramènerai chez nous. Et là, tu iras mieux et tu guériras… »  
     Elle entendait le cœur de Shiryû qui battait vite, rythme désorientant. Elle commença à se redresser, mais Shiryû la maintint vers lui.  
« Reste… » chuchota-t-il en caressant une mèche détachée de la jeune femme.  
     Elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes en un soupir, frôlant leur douceur mouillée de sueur. Il ouvrit la bouche, et elle y plongea en baiser doux et inexpérimenté, goûtant l’amertume de l’assouvissement de son désir.  
     Il ne verrait jamais plus mais… cela le rapprochait d’elle.  
     Shunrei eut honte de cette pensée. 

 

     Hyôga réfléchissait, assis sur son lit, la lettre à la main.  
     Yakoff lui avait écrit. Il s’inquiétait de sa santé. Il l’avait vu à la télévision, et assisté à l’enlèvement de l’armure. Il se faisait du souci. Et Camus avait disparu disait-il. Yakoff demandait à Hyôga de revenir.  
     Le Russe se mordit les lèvres.  
     Il semblait bel et bien que tout était terminé. Seiya voulait repartir chercher sa sœur. Shiryû était inapte au combat. Et Shun… Hyôga frémit. Il revoyait nettement le coup d’œil de Shun vers Ikki, ressentait le sentiment qui l’avait traversé alors. Il avait été saisi d’une pulsion de jalousie pour… un sentiment fraternel ? Hyôga eut honte. Sans doute devrait-il prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de s’avancer plus loin dans cette direction. Oui…  
     Il irait en Russie retrouver Yakoff.  
     Soulagé de cette décision, Hyôga se laissa tomber sur le matelas.  
     Le rire tiède de Shun résonnait encore en lui, faisant vibrer sa poitrine. Hyôga ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc.  
     La neige éternelle effacerait ses peines et lui donnerait la solution.  
     La banquise l’appelait.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Cascade de Lu Shan

**Chapitre 22 — Cascade de Lu Shan**  

 

_Warning : scène érotique à la fin._

      C’étaient de petites fleurs blanches, qui poussaient quasiment à même la roche. Il fallait les cueillir sans saisir la mousse du dessous, elle était toxique. Shunrei transpirait dans l’air humide alors qu’elle coupait les tiges du bout des doigts, posant les fleurs dans un tissu blanc pour les protéger. Elle plaçait ensuite le tout dans son panier et courait vers la maison auprès de la cascade.  
     Shiryû l’attendait, allongé sur le lit, il semblait désemparé de son inactivité. Shunrei prenait les herbes qu’elle avait ramassées, et les pilait dans un mortier, avant de renverser de l’eau bouillante sur la poudre, remuant pour fondre l’ensemble. Elle versa le liquide verdâtre dans une tasse et l’apporta à Shiryû. Il grimaça en la buvant.  
« C’est un stimulant, expliqua-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle voulait enjouée, ça aide ton corps à mieux cicatriser !  
— Le but est d’être si amer que mon corps cicatrise vite pour ne plus avaler ça, hein ? »  
     Elle rit.  
     Il essayait l’humour cynique depuis qu’il avait perdu la vue, mais n’y parvenait pas complètement, et ses essais attristaient Shunrei.  
     Elle prit du coton et le désinfectant doux qu’on leur avait remis à l’hôpital, au Japon. En s’asseyant près de Shiryû, elle entreprit de lui défaire son bandeau pour laver la plaie. Le jeune homme restait assis et immobile, soudain silencieux, les commissures des lèvres tombant légèrement. Il ne bougeait pas alors qu’elle tamponnait délicatement ses orbites creuses. Elle recula pour prendre une nouvelle bande de tissu.  
« C’est horrible à voir, hein ?, dit soudain Shiryû.  
— Non Shiryû, mentit-elle. C’est presque terminé de cicatriser maintenant. »  
     Elle savait que la courbe derrière les paupières venait des yeux de verre qu’on avait mis pour cacher les cavités, et quand il soupesait les cils, elle était glacée par l’aspect artificiel qu’elle y voyait. Mais jamais elle ne l’aurait avoué à Shiryû.  
« Je ne pourrais jamais plus être chevalier je crois…, chuchota-t-il.  
— Ne dis pas ça ! », s’exclama Shunrei en portant la main vers sa joue.  
     Il la repoussa.  
« Il faut être réaliste ! »  
     Elle déglutit. Elle saisit la bande blanche et commença à essayer de refaire le bandeau de Shiryû, mais il la stoppa :  
« J’en ai assez de ce bandeau ! Et puis tu l’as dit toi-même, c’est presque cicatrisé, je n’en ai donc plus besoin.  
— Shiryû… » murmura-t-elle.  
     Il se redressa et sortit de son lit.  
« J’ai besoin de prendre l’air », commenta-t-il juste avant d’ouvrir la porte.  
     Shunrei porta la main à sa bouche. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle voulait que Shiryû redevienne heureux. Et pour lui, cela passait par la seule chose qu’il avait jamais apprise à faire : se battre. Mais Shunrei ne voyait pas comment la chose pourrait redevenir possible. A dire vrai, une partie de son cœur désirait qu’il reste maintenant simplement avec elle, loin de ses combats. Il était certes aveugle, mais vivant…  
     En inspirant, elle sortit à son tour. Shiryû n’était pas parti loin. Sur un rocher non loin de la cascade, il laissait le vent rafraîchir son visage libre. Shunrei alla près de lui.  
« En effet, tu n’as plus besoin de bandages, dit-elle d’une voie enjouée, je suis sûre que tu apprécies ne plus être entravé par eux ! »  
     Il opina de la tête.  
     Au loin, les sons réguliers des fermiers d’une rizière voisine venaient s’étouffer dans la chute d’eau.  
« J’ai besoin… commença Shiryû. Besoin de me rendre utile. Je ne supporte plus d’être allongé, ne faisant rien d’autre que d’être un poids pour toi.  
— Mais Shiryû, tu ne me déranges pas… protesta Shunrei.  
— Peut-être, mais je ne supporte pas de ne rien faire comme ça. Je préférerais même être dans la rizière d’à côté.  
— Tu veux… que je leur demande ? » hasarda Shunrei.  
     Shiryû inspira profondément et acquiesça.  
     Sous la cascade, Dohko regardait la scène de ses yeux mi-clos sans rien dire.

 

     La faucille à la main, Shiryû coupait le riz dressé, donnant dans son bras toute la force de sa frustration. Assise un peu plus loin à l’ombre d’un arbre, Shunrei attendait la fin de la journée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Shiryû avait commencé à faire ces travaux de paysan, et une partie d’elle culpabilisait. Sous l’apparence tranquille qu’il arborait, elle savait que brûlait son désespoir de ne plus être guerrier. Mais quand elle avait exposé la chose au vieux maître, ce dernier s’était contenté de rétorquer :  
« Se confronter à la vraie vie ne peut lui faire que du bien. Que sa rigidité s’assouplisse face à elle ! »  
     Shunrei avait protesté mais Dohko ne l’écoutait déjà plus.  
     Le pin traçait une ombre fine sur les bras découverts de la jeune fille. Elle tenta de se rassurer en la regardant trembloter doucement sur sa peau. Shiryû… Elle refusait de le laisser rager. Même si ça la privait elle de sa tranquillité. En inspirant l’odeur résineuse, Shunrei resserra les dents sur sa décision.  
« Oh jeune fille, ne fais pas cette tête, on te rend ton fiancé, il a bien travaillé ! » plaisanta un des fermiers.  
     Shiryû rit en protestant alors que son camarade le propulsa dans les bras de Shunrei. Rougissant légèrement, Shunrei s’écarta légèrement. Puis en papotant de la journée, ils rentrèrent chez eux.  
« Shiryû… commença Shunrei, alors qu’elle nettoyait les yeux artificiels avec un collyre. Ne devrais-tu pas demander au vieux maître de t’entraîner ?  
— Comme si j’étais dans les conditions physiques suffisantes pour cela ! rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme.  
— Tu n’as pas même _essayé_. Et maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta force physique…  
— Assez ! »  
     Shunrei remit le collyre dans le tiroir en silence, puis s’assit près du lit.  
« Shiryû… Ose me dire que la situation actuelle te convient, demanda-t-elle.  
— Je suis aveugle, _aveugle_. Comment cela pourrait-il me convenir ?  
— Mais, et si, même aveugle, tu pouvais te battre ? riposta-t-elle.  
— Je ne peux pas… » chuchota Shiryû.  
     Shunrei tendit sa main vers celle du jeune homme et couvrit doucement les doigts.  
« Essaie au moins Shiryû… Je te demande juste d’au moins _essayer_ … »  
     Shiryû serra le poing.  
« Je ne peux plus rien voir… Ni les coups d’un adversaire, ni la cascade scintillante, ni les plis de la tunique du vieux maître, ni les traits de ton visage… finit-il par avouer. Je vais oublier ce que c’est que de voir, je vais oublier ce genre de détails. Comment saurais-je que tu es si belle, si je ne peux plus te voir ? »  
     Shunrei ouvrit la bouche de surprise, les yeux brusquement humides. Saisissant la main de Shiryû, elle la porta à son visage.  
« Tes doigts peuvent être tes yeux… Chacun peut voir à quoi je ressemble… Essaie juste… »  
     En silence, Shiryû dessina le contour du visage de la jeune fille, esquissa les sourcils, descendit sur le nez étroit, traça le rebondi des pommettes. En cessant de respirer, il marqua la bouche fine, immisçant légèrement l’index entre les lèvres.  
« Shiryû… » murmura Shunrei.  
     Shiryû resta sans oser bouger, la main tremblant à l’idée d’être déjà allé trop loin. Shunrei sourit. Elle se pencha vers lui, et posa doucement sa bouche contre la sienne, plongeant en un baiser tendre. Elle le sentit se tendre une seconde avant de se laisser aller dans l’étreinte.  
« Tu peux… voir tout mon corps avec tes doigts tu sais… susurra-t-elle. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants… » 

     Elle ressaisit la main fine et la guida vers son cou avant de la faufiler sur sa poitrine. Shiryû sursauta mais elle plaqua fermement la paume contre la courbe chaude, jusqu’au moment où elle le sentit caresser doucement le buste recouvert. Shiryû avait entrouvert la bouche, plongé dans l’exploration du corps tiède. Une seconde main vint recouvrir l’autre sein, captivé par le durcissement sous le coton épais. Shunrei exhala doucement et déboutonna sa tunique. Poussé par un désir envahissant, Shiryû glissa les doigts sur les épaules pour dénuder la jeune fille. Sa peau était légèrement moite et elle se révéla salée quand il la frôla de la langue. Maladroitement, il allongea le corps léger sur le lit, et plongea sur lui.  
     Elle écarta les jambes alors qu’il descendait la tête sur elle. Au milieu de gémissements étouffés, Shiryû découvrit le monde du bout des doigts et le vit du bout des lèvres. Sa langue plongea dans la douceur humide entre les jambes de Shunrei, s’intoxiqua de l’odeur douceâtre qui gonflait son désir. Sans trop savoir ce qu’il faisait, il remonta sur les seins ronds, gobant les tétons dressés, et d’un coup de hanche glissa dans la jeune femme. Elle hoqueta et se raidit un instant.  
« Sois doux… » chuchota-t-elle.  
     Il posa les lèvres sur les siennes, la laissant s’habituer à sa présence en lui. Son corps était en extase. Les courbes de Shunrei vibraient sous son torse, son ventre effleurait le sien, et un plaisir perçant remontait depuis le sexe du jeune homme serré en elle. Il sentit les ongles courts de Shunrei racler légèrement ses fesses et comprit le message. Il commença à bouger lentement en elle, laissant les parois fermes l’aspirer de plus en plus. Shunrei se remit à gémir, et il serpenta plus rapidement, tentant de percer ce désir trouble qui rêvait de sortir de ses hanches. Il râla d’impatience, la poitrine caressée par le balancement des seins de Shunrei.  
     En une explosion soudaine, sa frustration se changea en quelque chose d’exquis qui se déversa loin de son corps. Shunrei vint se pelotonner contre lui, l’enserrant de ses bras veloutés. Sa chaleur effleurait le cosmos de Shiryû en ondes douces. Le corps humain était enrobé d’énergie que son cosmos "voyait". Shiryû se figea sous l’idée.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ?, s’inquiéta Shunrei.  
— Au contraire, je viens de découvrir quelque chose d’essentiel, la rassura-t-il. Ah, et… merci, rajouta-t-il.  
— Merci ? s’étrangla Shunrei. Merci de coucher avec toi ?! Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? »  
     Shiryû rit en la retenant.  
« Mais non, pas merci pour ça… Merci pour m’avoir redonné de l’espoir… »

     Shunrei sourit.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Sibérie et Japon

**Chapitre 23 — Sibérie et Japon**

 

     Hyôga soupira. Le calme de la banquise était perturbant. Le vent aurait dû souffler, gonfler au cri de son cœur, lui hurler la réponse. Son silence était oppressant.  
     Hyôga avait peur. Il voulait réfléchir, songer à cette douleur étrange qui le parcourait. Mais en s’éloignant, la douleur s’était aggravée. Et bien loin de l’apaiser, le pays de son adolescence plongeait ses griffes froides dans l’affliction de son âme.  
     Il expira et fendit la glace d’un poing, plongeant dans l’eau glacée pour rejoindre le bateau englouti sous l’eau. Le froid ne le calmait pas. Son corps le brûlait de l’intérieur, la peine démarrait dans sa poitrine et coulait dans son abdomen en glacier de soufre. Les longs cheveux blonds heurtèrent sa joue. L’eau glacée avait conservé les traits, et ses yeux clos semblaient juste endormis. Hyôga avait encore l’impression d’avoir dix ans quand il la voyait.  
     Il prit la main molle, entrelaçant ses doigts.  
« Pardon… s’entendit-il murmurer, je n’arrive plus à ne penser qu’à toi… »  
     Ne se comprenant même pas, il porta la peau morte à ses lèvres, posant un dernier baiser avant de remonter.  
     La couverture de laine qu’il avait emmenée par précaution se révéla chaude autour de lui, frottant son corps étrangement endolori. Une légère brise s’était levée, balayant ses cheveux humides, caressant enfant ses joues froides, lui arrachant un nom en un soupir.  
« Shun… » avait-il murmuré.  
     Il regarda le trou béant qu’il avait creusé dans la banquise. L’eau clapotait en flots sombres, l’empêchant de discerner le fond. Il pouvait toujours revenir. Revenir quand il le voulait, tenter de soulager la douleur sourde de sa poitrine. Elle comprendrait…

« Imbécile ! » ragea une voix familière derrière sa tête. 

     Furieux, Hyôga se retourna, mais en vain. Il n’y avait personne. Il avait dû rêver.

 

     Yakoff l’attendait devant sa maison, une luge à la main. Il rit en lui tendant un panier.  
« Tiens ! C’est de la part de Sniejana, ma cousine ! Elle se dit ravie que tu sois rentré et aimerait que tu passes la voir ! s’exclama-t-il d’un ton enjoué.  
— Peut-être si j’ai le temps », maugréa Hyôga.  
     L’idée d’aller dans un bar ne l’attirait pas, encore moins si une jeune fille venait lui coller ses seins sous le nez. Ce n’était pas ce dont il avait envie. Ce n’était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Lui il désirait…  
     La pensée le fit bondir, devant les yeux intrigués de Yakoff. Hyôga se mordit la lèvre en se retournant vers l’enfant.  
« Remercie ta cousine, cependant je pense que je vais bientôt repartir finalement…  
— Déjà ? s’étonna le garçon.  
— Oui… Je ne peux pas respirer correctement tant que je n’aurais pas dit… s’interrompit-il.  
— Pas dit quoi ? insista Yakoff.  
— C’est personnel », coupa Hyôga.  
     L’enfant n’insista pas et partit en le saluant de la main.

 

      Un choc au milieu de la nuit. Une sueur froide réveilla Hyôga qui avait fini par s’endormir dans ses pensées entrechoquées.  
     Quelque chose d’horrible venait d’arriver, il le sentait.  
     S’habillant rapidement, il tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Le cosmos venait de crier. Quelque chose d’une puissance folle avait eu lieu vers… vers le bateau où sa mère reposait. Ecarquillant les yeux sous la compréhension brutale, Hyôga termina de se chausser avant de sortir en courant. Il n’avait jamais été aussi vite. On disait que les Chevaliers de Bronze allaient à la vitesse du son. Il allait plus vite, il le sentait.  
     Le trou qu’il avait creusé la journée était plus large encore, des débris pointus flottant dans l’eau. Hyôga plongea son cosmos dans le trou, le lança jusqu’à l’endroit où il le savait, le bateau reposait. Il n’était plus là. Paniqué, Hyôga descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas, aux limites de son cosmos. Et tout au fond il le sentit enfin. Le bateau était tout en bas, hors d’accès. Ses jambes devinrent molles et ses genoux raclèrent le sol neigeux. Hyôga tremblait, une douleur nouvelle traversant son corps. Il planta ses ongles dans son pantalon, sentant qu’il pleurait sans le vouloir.  
     Ses yeux remarquèrent enfin le message tracé sur le sol. Hyôga se redressa, agrandissant les pupilles pour mieux voir. Le message était très clair, et il comprit cruellement qui avait enfoncé le bateau plus profondément. Camus. Mais pourquoi ?  
     Frémissant, Hyôga tourna le dos au spectacle. Il repartait dès l’aube.  
     Le message brillait doucement sous la lumière des étoiles derrière lui.  
 _Sanctuaire_ , disait-il. 

 

« Nous irons au Sanctuaire, avait dit Saori. L’ennemi est là-bas. » 

     Shun avait ouvert son sac, plongeait dedans quelques vêtements. Il ne pensait pas qu’ils resteraient longtemps là-bas. Et puis… Ce serait pour se battre. En soupirant il serra dans la main son pendentif. Ikki… Hyôga lui avait dit d’aller dans un volcan. Y était-il ? Son frère bien-aimé, sans doute trop aimé même….  
     Un claquement de fouet retentit derrière lui. Il retourna la tête, intrigué, et sourit à la forme familière.  
« June ! Tu as obtenu ton armure ! »  
     La jeune femme blonde s’avança. Ses épaules contractées ne signifiaient rien de bon. Elle était furieuse et chagrinée.  
« Tu ne partiras pas à la mort, Shun », assura-t-elle en le poussant contre un mur.  
     Shun déglutit, mal à l’aise.  
« June… tenta-t-il d’argumenter.  
— Tais-toi ! Dédale est mort ! »  
     Shun ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, ses yeux se mouillant légèrement. Dédale avait toujours été bon avec lui.  
« Comment ? demanda-t-il juste.  
— Le chevalier d’or des Poissons ! Il est venu, soi-disant chasser les rebelles. Notre maître ne voulait pas trahir le Sanctuaire mais ne voulait pas non plus te trahir toi ! Mais il n’y a pas de neutralité possible et ils se sont battus ! Et Dédale… a perdu. »  
     Shun se mordit la lèvre. C’était de sa faute…  
« Alors ne pars pas Shun, s’il te plaît ! » supplia June.  
     Elle ôta alors son masque d’acier, révélant des joues trop rondes, des yeux d’un bleu lagon. Shun sursauta. Non… Elle se colla à lui sans qu’il n’ose bouger.  
« Shun, reste vivant, avec moi, s’il te plaît…  
— Je suis flatté mais… » risqua Shun.  
     Elle posa son visage contre son torse en chuchotant une phrase douce.  
     Il ne savait pas comment la repousser sans la blesser, quels mots choisir.  
« Je dois partir June… Et puis… tu te fais des idées…  
— Tu as toujours été tendre et gentil, tu n’es pas comme les autres, répondit-elle. Ils me dévisagent, me dévêtissent du regard, essaient de me toucher. Mais toi tu n’as jamais… Tu es parfait… Reste avec moi ! »  
     Il rit de malaise. Forcément qu’il ne l’avait jamais déshabillée du regard.  
« June… Non… Je t’aime… beaucoup. Mais pas comme ça, pas comme ça… June, ne l’as-tu jamais compris ? »  
     Elle se détacha enfin de lui et releva les yeux sur lui.  
« Compris quoi ? interrogea-t-elle.  
— Que je préférais les types qui se battaient sur l’île voisine.  
— Que tu… Oh, dit-elle en arrondissant les lèvres, tu es, tu es… »  
     Elle recula un peu, repliant les coudes vers son corps. Son corps s’était raidi et elle tremblait.  
« Tu… Je croyais… »  
     Elle s’affaissa brutalement, la compréhension brutale s’emparant d’elle. Shun tendit rapidement le bras pour récupérer la jeune fille évanouie.  
      _Pardonne-moi…_ songea-t-il en l’allongeant sur le lit.  
     Shun enfila rapidement un polo, et glissa son sac sous son bras. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner la jeune femme inconsciente seule, il la saisit alors et partit vers l’aéroport. Il y aurait bien quelqu’un là-bas qui prendrait soin d’elle.  
     En soupirant, Shun partit.

  

     Devant l’avion, attendaient Saori, Seiya, Shiryû et… Hyôga ! Shun sourit à la vue de ce dernier. S’excusant de son retard, il confia June à un employé de Saori. Des yeux bleus froids le glacèrent en balayant son visage. Il sourit en retour, décontenançant le Russe.  
     Seiya agita les bras vers le ciel.  
« Nous sommes tous là ! Allons-y ! » s’exclama-t-il.  
     Dans l’avion, ils se pressèrent autour de Shiryû, lui demandant comment sa convalescence s’était passée. Plissant légèrement les lèvres, le Chinois répondit de bonne grâce. Il parla aussi du Chevalier du Cancer, venu attaquer son maître. En riant, ils se racontèrent leurs dernières semaines. Shun était lumineux, songea Hyôga. 

     Assis un peu plus loin, il osa enfin poser la question qui le démangeait :  
« Et qui était cette ravissante jeune femme Shun ? Ta fiancée ? » plaisanta-t-il.  
     Shun rougit brusquement.  
« Non, ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois… June, June… bredouilla-t-il, c’est une amie avec laquelle je me suis entraîné. Elle était là pour moi quand j’étais dans l’embarras.  
— Je vois, répondit Hyôga en se forçant à rire. Des liens se créent tout ça…  
— Oui, c’est mon amie, mais… »  
     Il releva son regard de prairie vers le jeune homme blond.  
« J’ai été… cruel avec elle je crois, avoua-t-il.  
— Cruel ? Toi ? Allons, ne raconte pas n’importe quoi ! répliqua Hyôga, embarrassé. Ce n’est pas parce que tu pars que tu l’es. »  
     Shun s'avança et posa sa main tiède sur son avant-bras, le faisant légèrement sursauter.  
« Elle voulait… une certaine chose. Une chose que je ne peux pas lui donner », chuchota-t-il.  
     Il agita doucement les doigts sur la peau lisse. En tremblant, Hyôga posa ses phalanges sur eux, les serrant doucement.  
« Et cette chose… finit-il par chuchoter. Pourrais-tu me la donner ? »  
     Il frémissait de terreur d’avoir _osé_ demander cela.  
     Shun lui sourit doucement, caressant sa joue.  
« Oui… Oui à toi je le pourrais. »  
     Un soulagement brusque monta dans la poitrine de Hyôga, mêlé à une vague de douleur brûlante. Il saisit le visage de Shun entre ses mains, contemplant chaque trait, gravant la forme des cils, l’ourlet des lèvres, le creux léger sous les pommettes. En un soupir, le jeune homme châtain alla se blottir contre lui, se pelotonnant contre son torse chaud. Hyôga resserra les bras autour de la forme tiède et respira l’odeur douce des cheveux épais. 

« Quelqu’un veut du poulet ? » demanda soudain Saori.

     Hyôga sentit Shun rire contre lui. Tout irait bien, c’était obligé maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oui, quelques petits changements par rapport au manga, je sais. ;)_
> 
> _Un clin d’œil à un truc qui me fait rire se cache dans ce chapitre. ^^_


End file.
